Family Forever 2: Digging Through The Past
by dani-curtis-16
Summary: As our favorite turtles and their sister Dani learn more about the Elementals and Dani's powers, the Shredder forms a sinister alliance. Can they handle the danger? And how will Dani handle her mysterious past? REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**The start of something new! The Sequel to 'Family Forever'. (If you haven't read that, you won't be completely lost, but it helps.)**

**I want to add this… With exams coming up, I will only update every five reviews. That should give me the time necessary to write the chapters without falling behind. School ends mid-June, we'll see what happens after that. **

**Prologue**

_I was running through a dark forest. Kinda clichéd, but whatever. I wasn't thinking of that, but of my family- my four older brothers and my grandfather._

_As I ran towards a clearing, I heard a strangled cry. I gulped; I knew that voice, it was MIKEY!_

_I burst through the clearing to see Mikey lying face down in his own blood. I ran to help him, but was stopped when I heard a gasp behind me. I swung around, and then saw Donnie, just as bleeding and broken as his little brother._

_My mind was reeling. First Mike, then Don… I knew who came next…_

_Oh please no. _

_A grunt came from the trees, and Raph's mangled body was thrown into view. I shrieked and started running, but a voice in the woods screamed, "Dani, RUN!" _

_My heart stopped. No, not…_

_Leo was thrown right on top of his immediate brother Raph. I fell to the ground, screaming, "BROS, NOOOOOOO!" Then the sound of an evil chuckle caused my head to snap up. _

_The Shredder, holding a dead Master Splinter, cackled "You're mine", and raised his gauntlet to strike me…_

"Dani!"

"Sweetie, wake up!"

"It's okay, kid!"

"Sis, please!"

I bolted up, gasping and weeping. I glanced around frantically and saw all four of my bros surrounding my bed. Leo was sitting on the edge next to me, holding my shoulders. Raph was standing behind him, looking at me intently. Mikey looked like he was barely awake, slumping against the wall. Don was standing on the opposite side of Leo and Raph, looking worried.

I was breathing heavily, and I realized that I must have been screaming out loud, and had woken up the boys.

I looked at my bros, one by one, seeing that each of them was truly alive and well… and I slammed into Leo, bursting into noisy sobs. This shook them up.

"Dani?" Leo asked anxiously, stroking my hair, "Shhh, honey, it was all a bad dream."

"Nightmare that bad, sweetie?" Raph asked, rubbing my shoulder.

"I-i-I thought yo-o-ou were de-ad", I sobbed into my eldest brother's chest as they tried to coax the nightmare out of me.

Mikey, who was wide awake at this point, asked, "What do ya mean, D?"

I took a deep breath, not letting Leo go as I explained, "I was running... and I saw you each be killed, one after the other." I shuddered as the others stared at me in shock. "Then he was gonna kill me…"

"Wait, hold up", Raph cut in, "WHO killed us?"

I was barely able to whisper the name of the monster, "Shredder."

The boys all tensed, and Leo held me a little tighter.

Don sighed, "You're obviously still shook up from what happened, huh, Dani?" I nodded my head, and Leo tilted my chin so that I was looking at him, "Dani. He is NOT going to hurt you, or any of us. IF he is truly stupid enough to try to get near you again, I will make SURE he regrets it."

I scowled and growled, "You think THAT'S what I want? You getting yourself hurt or KILLED protecting ME?! Well, news flash, Fearless, I DON'T." My brothers all widened their eyes in shock; they know I only ever called Leo 'Fearless'… never. That was Raph's job, and one that I usually get at mad at him for.

Leo winced; my eyebrows dropped and I rubbed Leo's arm comfortingly, "I'm sorry, guys. But the scariest thing for me right now is the thought of you all being hurt."

Raph smirked, "Listen, sweetie, it has been three months, and we haven't seen any Foot activity at all. Shred-head is licking his wounds in hiding, so we must have shaken him up pretty bad. So try not to worry about him, okay?"

I sniffled and nodded, whimpering, "Okay." Raph rubbed my hair and yawned. "Well, since it's 3 a.m., let's head back to bed." I bit my lip; Leo noticed.

"You want me to stay until you fall asleep, baby?" he muttered so the others couldn't hear him. The fear in my eyes answered him, and he said, "Why don't you guys head to bed? I'm going to talk to Dani."

They all nodded sleepily, muttering, "Night, Leo. Night, Dani."

When the other three left, closing the door behind him, I whispered, "Um, Leo? There actually IS something I want to talk to you about…"

My eldest sibling sighed, "I figured. It's about HIM, isn't it?" I nodded sheepishly, "I don't think…" But Leo cut me off, "You're right. He isn't gone forever. He's going to return, and he'll want your head."

I blinked at how bluntly he said all of this. Leo looked at me and smirked, "Don't worry, there's a but. BUT he will never touch you. You've been through so much, kiddo…" I saw what looked like a tear in his eye, but when I blinked, it was gone, "I couldn't stand it if you got hurt again."

I sighed, "I know, Leo. I feel the same. Only I have that whole 'it's-all-my-fault' thing hanging over my head."

Leo smiled, "Look, it's 3:30 in the morning. Try to just go to sleep. I'm right here, and our brothers are safe in their rooms, okay?"

I yawned and nodded, curling into a ball as my brother tucked me in. He sat next to me, stroking my hair, and I couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**Leo's POV**

As I watched my sleeping sister, I sighed. Why did all this stuff have to happen to her? She was only eleven, yet she had been through hell and back about five times in the course of a few days.

It had only been about a month and a half since Dani had first been abducted. Her injuries were healed, but not her heart. She's having nightmares, and won't leave the lair for anything. And in all honesty… I'm partially to blame, given the fact that I have REFUSED to let her go ANYWHERE alone.

I almost had a stroke when, yesterday, I looked around the lair for her and couldn't find her. I started panicking, but then she came up behind me, saying, "Yo, you look pale, Leo, you okay?" I spun around and pulled her into a bear hug. So, I guess I haven't recovered either.

I stood up, kissed Dani's forehead, then walked out of her room. I placed my hands in my head tiredly, and I heard footsteps behind me. "You okay, bro?" Raph asked, looking worried.

The ONE good result of all this was that Raph and I were on good terms. My hot-headed brother and I were getting along much better. We had agreed to settle our differences without fighting, for Dani's sake, and our own sakes as well.

I looked up at the oldest of my little siblings, "Yeah. Just stressed and worried." I glanced back at Dani's room, "Poor kunoichi…"

Raph grimaced and nodded, "Agreed. That kid needs a vacation. TO THE BAHAMAS. FOR SIX MONTHS MIN." I smirked at Raph and he said, "Look, he can't get her here. I'd throw myself in front of him to protect her, we all would."

"In the words of Dani, that ISN'T what I want." I snapped. "But, you're right, I guess. Let's go to bed." Raph punched my shoulder, muttering, "Overprotective", and with that we both retreated to our rooms.

I fell into bed. WAS I just overprotective? Or was there something that really seemed wrong? I only hoped that I was strong enough to protect my loved ones this time…

**Third Person POV**

"Sir, we have located the Shredder, as you requested." A voice came from a two-way in the man's hand. The man smiled, standing up from his chair. "Good. Do tell him that I would like to meet to strike a deal. After all, we both want the powers of the Elementals and the turtles' demise. I believe an alliance is fitting…"

**Who's the new baddie? Will Dani be able to control her powers, especially fire? Review, Comment, Suggestions!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Time to reveal the new baddie!**

**And since I HAVE to say it at least once… I don't own TMNT. I own Dani, my OCs, and the plot. **

**Raph's POV**

"Hey, Raphie!" Mikey screamed into my ear, bouncing my hammock up and down. I growled, that little…

"Come on", Mikey whined, "Dani's leaving without you." I bolted up and sprung out of bed, dashing out of the room without giving my baby brother a second glance.

Because I wasn't scared to death for Mikey; I was terrified of Dani being alone. Ever since our day from hell when we almost lost her a million times, one of us walks Dani to and from school. We just couldn't leave her alone if we tried. I still see that image of Dani lying on the ground bleeding out.

I jumped down the stairs to the main room, where Leo and Dani were standing and talking. Dani saw me first, and she grinned, "Hey, sleepy hot-head."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, let's get you to school." She gave Leo a hug and as he held her, he looked at me over her head and mouthed _Protect her_. I nodded and Leo ruffled D's hair, "Be good, stay alert, and Raph'll pick you up after school."

"Okay", Dani smiled and she took my hand as we headed out the door. We walked in the sewers, and when we reached the block of her school, I let go of her hand.

I knelt in front of her and said, "Remember, no using the elements, and I'll be RIGHT HERE when you get out." Dani bit her lip hesitantly before muttering, "I know. It's just…" I grimaced; she didn't need to finish that thought.

I hugged my beloved sister, "Look, it's going to be alright. You know we got your back, and you're stronger than you realize." Dani beamed and said, "Yeah, you're right. Bye, Raphie!" She kissed my cheek and climbed to the surface. I watched her disappear and cringed.

_It was okay. I'd be here for her after school. It's FINE._ Why couldn't I convince myself?

**3:00 p.m.**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for Dani. School ended fifteen minutes ago. So… WHERE THE SHELL WAS MY BABY SIS?!

I groaned as my shell cell rang. I didn't need to be psychic, I just knew who this was… I flipped open the phone without checking the number and said, "Yeah, Fearless?"

"Dani didn't answer my call. WHERE. IS. SHE?" My heart stopped. I croaked, "You tried calling her?"

"Yeah, didn't you..." My eldest brother trailed off. Then he exploded, "RAPH! IS MY BABY WITH YOU?!"

I growled, "No. Meet me in the tunnel above the school. I'm checking the surface." I hung up and practically flew up the ladder. _Come on, don't do this, D…_

I snuck into an alley across from the school. The building was completely vacant. There was no sign of any students, let alone the one I needed to find. I growled. Dani wasn't stupid or insane; she wouldn't run away. She wouldn't deliberately get into a fight. She wouldn't sneak off…

SO WHERE WAS SHE?!

I snarled, "Damn it!" and kicked the garbage compactor next to me.

I heard a low moan from inside the thing. I tensed and froze. That voice…

I flipped the lid, and I swear I almost threw up. Dani was lying on top of the freaking TRASH, new bruises formed over her old ones. Her head was cut open, as was her arm and shoulder. She whimpered at the sudden light, but then she peered up at me, and she whispered, "Raph…"

I cussed a blue streak as I snatched the kid out of the trash and carried her gently down the manhole I had come out of. When we were safely underground, I placed her down carefully, and asked, "Dani. WHO the fuck did this?!"

She winced at the venom in my voice and sighed, "It was…"

"Raph!" a voice behind us stopped her, and Dani lifted her head, murmuring, "Is that…"

Leo, Don, and Mikey came running up behind us. They took one look at Dani, and started freaking out.

Don fell on Dani's one side, Leo on the other. "What HAPPENED to you, baby?" Leo cried, grabbing his baby's hand. Don checked Dani's various bruises and cuts, and Mikey asked shakily, "Are you okay, sis?"

Dani nodded her head, which I was supporting in my lap, and smiled sweetly, "It's alright, Ike. I swear I'm fine. It's not as bad as last time. And before you guys ask… read this." She pulled a note out of her back pocket, wincing in pain.

Leo took the note, never releasing his grip on her hand, and read it out loud, "Turtles, this is a warning. This foretells the things to come if you do not cooperate. I can do more than beat her." We all winced and Dani whimpered slightly, "So keep out of our way until your time comes. Sincerely, Elliot M. Tal."

I stood up and growled, "When I find that son of a bitch, he's DEAD." Leo sighed, "Easy, Raph. Dani, do you know this man?" She shook her head. "They attacked me from behind as I was about to come meet Raph. They threatened to kidnap me if I screamed or fought back, so I just took the beating. If Raphie hadn't found me, I'd still be passed out in the trash."

"You were IN THE TRASH?" Leo asked horrifically, and shook his head. "Let's get you home, honey." We ran home, Leo holding Dani. He strode into the lair and placed our sister on the couch. He rubbed her hair and turned to Mikey, "Can you make D something to eat?"

"Awesome!" Mikey beamed and ran to the kitchen.

Then Leo turned to our resident genius, "Find out ANY info you can about this Elliot. An address would especially be helpful."

Don nodded and dashed into the lab. I plopped down next to a shaking Dani, who was silently holding her knees to her chest and looking scared.

Leo knelt in front of her and sighed, "You stay here with Raphie, okay, sweetie? I'm going to let Splinter know what happened." She nodded distantly, and our bro kissed her forehead, whispering, "It'll be alright, Dani."

He gave me a look that said _Watch her, _then he exited the room. I yawned and wrapped my arm around my sister, "Sooo what's up?"

She glanced at me and said, "Why me?" I felt my heart break for my baby girl. It was a good question; unfortunately, though, it wasn't one I could answer.

I sighed and held my sister close, "I really don't know, hon. I wish I did_._" _I wish I could PROTECT you from it,_ I added as a thought. All I wanted now was to keep Dani away from this monster, Tal. Whoever this guy was, he CLEARLY didn't know what would happen to him if he took our baby from us.

Dani smirked as Mikey bounced into the room with Dani's favorite food, buffalo chicken pizza and Mountain Dew. "Here you go, my favorite sister", Mikey smiled, and D rolled her eyes, "Nice to know your ONLY sister is your FAVORITE sister."

Mikey stuck his tongue out at her, then turned and flipped into Don's lab. I rolled my eyes at my baby bro and made a face that my baby sis giggled at.

Leo came striding into the room, and smiled at us. "Okay", he said sweetly, "In light of today's events, I think it's time to train."

"Yeah!" Dani bounced up and ran to change her outfit. Leo and I glanced at each other and laughed.

I stood up, "You do know you just made her year, right?" Leo chuckled, "Whatever. As long as everyone and their grandma is hunting her, she might as well learn to control the elements…"

**Elliot M Tal's POV**

"Boss" my head henchman, Robert, entered the room. "The message was sent."

I smiled, "Excellent. Now, did you make contact with the Shredder?" Robert nodded his head, "Yes, commander. He said he will meet with you at midnight."

"That will be all", I waved for Robert to exit, and he did. I sat back in my chair.

_All of the pieces were falling into place_, I thought as I picked up the picture on my desk. It was of a younger me, my wife, and our baby daughter.

I touched the picture of my daughter tenderly. I may have lost my wife, but I would regain my lost child. Ever since our people were killed, and my wife was lost to me, I have searched everywhere for my only living family. I am indebted to the Shredder, who told me where she is, and who took her.

"Soon I will have my baby girl back. And I will have my revenge on the turtles for stealing her from me."

**Cliffie! Things are heating up! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter is mainly Dani learning about her past and powers. It's really long. **

**Dani's POV**

Despite the beating I took, I was stoked to train. Honestly, I was so used to getting thrashed by baddies, it was sad. Don't tell my bros that, though; they'd lock me in a box and throw away the key (actually, Leo might do that now, come to think of it.)

Leo looked tired and tensed, as if he wanted to relax but couldn't. Maybe I should let him rest instead of training…

"Leo, sit down", I said anxiously taking his hand and pulling him onto a meditation mat. "You look wiped out, big bro."

Leo yawned and grumbled, "Kinda hard to sleep when everyone is trying to kidnap and/or kill your little sister." I sighed, "Seriously, man, I'm okay. A few bumps and bruises…"

"It's MORE than a few, and you know it." Leo snarled and I stared at him in shock.

He looked at me, and his face softened. "Sorry, Dani. I'm just stressed out; I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Look, let's just train, okay?" Leo smirked and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "I'd feel better knowing you can defend yourself."

I nodded and stood up. I grabbed my amulet, and I twirled a match in my fingers. You see, I can only light myself on fire when I'm angry or scared. I need to be lit on fire otherwise.

Leo lit the match. I concentrated long and hard on the flame until it grew to twice the normal size. I carefully removed the flame from the match and held it in my hand.

"Now, relax", Leo instructed and I took a deep breath. I slowly allowed the flames to spread over my body. When I first did this, the guys freaked, but now my eldest brother watched me with a composed smile.

"Well done, kunoichi. Now", Leo smirked, "Let's rev it up." He pulled out his katanas and started attacking me. I blocked every one of his attacks while staying in flames.

We worked on my movement while in flames for another fifteen minutes, then Don came bounding into the room, "Leo, Dani!"

I turned around, and my flames went out. "What is it?" I asked at the same time Leo demanded, "Did you find anything?"

Don nodded, "Elliot M. Tal is a businessman in the construction industry that appeared about ten years ago." Don and Leo glanced at me; ten years ago was when the boys first found me.

"But does he have any link to Dani?" Raph came quite literally out of nowhere and asked.

Don shrugged, "Not that I could find. It says he has no wife or kids. However, it appears his closest associate is none other than Oroku Saki."

"So the Shredder's behind this?!" Mikey had entered the room, completing the set. I shook my head, "It makes sense… and it doesn't."

Don smiled, "That's my girl. She's right, that doesn't explain why this Tal is coming after us."

Raph twirled his sais, "Then let's go ask him ourselves, shall we?" My eyes flashed in panic. I didn't know who this Elliot was, but I didn't want the boys to find out.

Raph looked at me and grimaced, "You stay here." I rolled my eyes and Leo said, "NO arguments, Dani. You are NOT coming. Yes, you're powerful. But you still are learning, which could leave you vulnerable. So, you're staying home, and letting the four of us deal with this creep."

I pouted and Mikey smiled, "Hey, we can handle it. You know that." I sighed, "You ALL better come home SAFE. Got me?"

The boys chuckled and with a hug from Leo and Don and a pat on the head from Mikey and Raph, they were gone. I counted to ten, grabbed my sword… then snuck out and followed them.

Come on, what were you expecting?

**Robert's POV**

I stood beside my master's desk as he sat patiently awaiting his guests, as he called them. Personally, I didn't believe that those freaks could find us, but Mr. Tal shook his head, "They will find us, Robert. And they will arrive tonight."

Mr. Tal seemed awfully excited. I wondered what he had against these mutants… but decided it was best not to ask.

Suddenly, I heard the silent alarm go off. Mr. Tal smirked as four large mutant turtles slipped into the room through the window.

Each one stood watching my master. They each wore different colored masks. The one in blue stood at the front, glaring menacingly. The one in red was snarling. The other two, in purple and orange, had their arms crossed over their chests.

My master smiled, "Finally, I meet the famous ninja turtles."

The red one growled, "You would be Tal?" Mr. Tal smiled, "Yes, Raphael. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The blue one stepped forward, "You have ten seconds to explain what you want and why you attacked my sister."

Mr. Tal sighed, "Well, Leonardo, I'd love to explain, but I'm afraid I'd need your 'sister' here with us."

The one called Raphael snarled, "You ain't going anywhere near her, bastard." Mr. Tal laughed, "Like you have a choice. She's already here."

The turtles gasped, and the purple one snapped, "She better not be for your sake." Mr. Tal snapped his fingers, and a vent above his head opened, and out fell a little girl wearing a ninja outfit and a glowing purple amulet.

The turtles looked at the child, then Leonardo lunged forward and scooped the girl up. Raphael stood in front of them, teeth bared and sais twirling.

The girl laughed, "Uhhh…" The one in the orange mask snapped, "Why can't you just listen to us for once?" The girl grinned slightly, "Why can't you except that I could never leave you to fight my battles for me?"

Leonardo shushed them, and turned to my master, "Okay, since Dani is here, EXPLAIN." His grip on his sister tightened as he spoke with a deadly tone. "What do you want with us?"

Mr. Tal laughed, "Well, there is no need to use that tone, Leonardo. It's not you and your brothers I want. You are just between me and my baby."

The turtles, Dani, and I all looked at my master in confusion. Raphael spoke up, "Okay, I'm confused. Your BABY? Like, your kid?"

Mr. Tal nodded and smiled sweetly at Dani. "Hello, my sweet baby girl."

We all froze. This GIRL was Mr. Elliot Tal's daughter? Dani was shaking as she gripped Leonardo, who was holding her as if he'd take a bullet before he'd let go of her. The other three stood in a stunned circle around them.

Suddenly, Raphael cussed and snarled, "What kind of father would attack and beat up their daughter?! Either you're not Dani's dad, or if you are, ain't no way in hell we are handing her over to you."

Dani smiled at her brother, who winked at her. Leonardo straightened up next to Raphael, "She's OUR baby, not yours."

Mr. Tal was glaring at Leonardo, as if that would make him release his supposed daughter. Instead, Leonardo shifted his body so that he was between the girl in his arms and my master. This caused my master to growl.

"I refuse to be separated from my little girl any longer. You cannot stop me from reclaiming what is mine." Mr. Tal stepped forward, and all the turtles stepped back.

The orange turtle snapped, "She's OURS, jerk face, and you can't have her."

Mr. Tal gave me a look and I quickly pushed Leonardo into a wall and grabbed Dani from his arms. However, he simply stood up, eyes blazing with rage, and punched me in the jaw, forcing me to drop the girl. She slipped behind the purple-clad ninja, who muttered softly to her while keeping a defensive position.

I grabbed Leonardo by the head, but Raphael snarled, "Leo!" and kicked me in the gut. Mr. Tal finally decided he had had enough, and he snapped his fingers… causing everyone in the room to be frozen in position.

"Now", Mr. Tal said calmly, "I will be taking my baby home with me." He unfroze both me and Dani, and he beckoned to the girl, "Come with me, my little darling."

Dani defiantly stood next to Leonardo. "Why should I? There's no way you're my dad."

Mr. Tal smiled, "I know you must be scared and confused, but I, too, am an Elemental. I", he twirled the water from the mug on his desk with his finger, "can control water, earth, fire, and air. I wish to take you back to your home, my daughter."

Dani glowered, "I'm sorry, but it is _not_ that easy with me. You have things to answer for. If you really are my father, why did you ditch me _IN THE SEWERS_? And why did it take you so long to decide to get me back? I was raised in the sewers with four mutant turtles and a talking rat, for Pete's sake!"

She shook her head, "I don't care if you are my real father, these four boys are my family, and I'm staying with them."

Mr. Tal slapped Dani across the face, "You WILL obey me, you ungrateful brat!" All four turtles snarled despite being stuck.

"Get… off…" Leonardo was starting to fight against my master. He slowly began to move his muscles as Mr. Tal watched with shock. He snarled, "My… BABY!"

He broke free.

**Leo's POV**

As the leader of my family, I am always calm and collected. I meditate more than any of my siblings, and I have learned to use a level head. I have to, especially with a brother like Raph.

Right now, though, I was in a state of mad rage.

NOBODY threatens my family, especially Dani.

So I wasn't all that surprised when I broke free of the spell that kept us frozen. Everyone else was, though, even Dani.

I stood with my hands balled into fists, "I don't give a shit who you think you are. If you even TOUCH my sister again, I will eliminate you," I was shaking with anger and fear for my siblings.

Dani blinked and stood up. Tal looked at her and muttered, "You haven't seen the last of me, I guarantee." With that, he snapped his fingers, causing him and his goon to disappear, and Mike, Don, and Raph to be unfrozen.

We were all quiet and stunned. Suddenly, Dani started bawling, mumbling, "I'm sorry." I strode over to her and hugged her tight, whispering, "Shhh, it's alright. You're safe now, sweetie."

I anxiously rubbed the red mark on Dani's cheek from being slapped.

Raph cracked his knuckles and snarled, "What the shell was that, anyway?"

Dani wiped her eyes and answered quietly, "I think we just met my father." Mikey groaned, "No offense, D, but I hate your old man. With a capital HATE."

I picked Dani up and, placing her on my hip, called, "Everyone okay? Then let's get home."

As we ran out of the building, Mike asked, "How can that be Dani's father? Weren't all the Elementals, except Dani of course, killed by the Shredder?"

Don answered, "Remember what I said about him being in league with Saki? Maybe he spared him because he was useful to Shredder."

Dani piped up, "He COULD be an Elemental, but my father was the king, why would he betray his people?" I sighed and clutched my innocent little girl tighter, "People do it all the time, honey. Money, greed, power, they can all do that to a person."

Raph growled, "Look, does it even matter if he is really her father? He's a threat to her and to us. That means we have to take him down."

Dani buried her face in my neck and murmured, "I don't want to be taken from you again."

Now I growled, "Over my dead body will you be taken again. I swear I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, my little kunoichi."

I added in my head, _I promise I'll destroy this guy if he comes back for you._

**Remember that 5 reviews= update! Oh and in case you haven't guessed, Elliot is a tad crazy. Keep that in mind in the chapters to come. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 3!**

**Donnie's POV**

Okay, we seriously need a tracker for my sister. This kid is wanted by the Shredder, Hun, Baxter Stockman, and now some nut claiming to be her father. I knew that we were all going to lose our minds if we lost Dani to one of those creeps…

I sighed as I watched from the door of my lab as Mike and Dani played video games. I knew Mikey was trying to distract our sis from all the crap that had happened to her. We could all tell that she was scared of Tal and the powers he possessed, which were much more powerful than her own.

"Hey, no fair!" Mikey shouted. Dani snickered, "That was a pretty fair win, considering you were stuffing your face with pizza while holding the controller, Mike."

I shook my head as Mikey chased Dani around the room, until Leo yelled from the dojo, "You two better not be running in the lair!" They stopped and Mikey called, "Why ever would we do that, dear brother?"

"Because D beat you again, and you're a sore loser, Mikey." Raph joined in the conversation, also from the dojo.

Dani burst into laughter, actually falling to the ground clutching her stomach with tears in her eyes. It warmed my heart to see her so happy.

Watching her made me realize just how much our family needed our little girl. She is the glue that keeps us so tightly together.

This made me even more determined to keep that monster Elliot Tal away from her. I don't care whether he is or isn't her father; we are the ones who have been there for her since she was an infant. We are the ones who have basically raised the girl.

The girl who only once ever questioned that she was one of us. Mostly she barely noticed the differences between us and herself, but there was one occasion she wondered why she was so different…

_When we were eight, the four of us had snuck out of the lair to play after training. We decided to play turtle dare, and Raph gave Mikey a real douse._

"_I turtle dare Mikey to jump into the water from up there!" he pointed to the pipe line a few 100 feet above us. Mikey smiled evilly, "You're on, bro!"_

_Leo and I laughed because we knew that it was harmless for Mikey, since he had a hard shell protecting him. Mike hopped onto the pipe and called, "COWABUNGAAA!" as he jumped down, splashing into the water below no problem. _

_Unfortunately, we were too busy laughing to notice that Dani had tagged along on our little trip, and that she was now climbing onto the pipe, giggling. _

_I just happened to glance up and gasped when I saw my four-year-old sister walking along the pipe. I screamed, "DANI! Get down from there!" _

_The other three noticed her then, and Leo shrieked, "What are you doing?!" "I do dare, too" she called, but then her little body shifted, and she fell off the pipe with a scream and into the water. _

_There was a beat of silence. When she didn't resurface, Raph dove into the water after her._

_Mikey, Leo, and I all held our breaths until finally Raph emerged with Dani in his arms. We helped them both to the surface; Raph gasping for air, and Dani coughing out water. Leo grabbed Dani from Raph and began checking her over, then sighed a breath of relief when he found she was basically okay._

_Leo scowled at Dani, "What the shell were you thinking, Dani? You could have gotten really hurt, or worse!" We all glared at our sister, who looked down shamefully. "I sowwy, I just do what Ikey do. I wanna be like bros." _

_She pouted, close to tears, and all of us dropped our scowls, because, frankly,none of us wanted to make the baby girl cry. I picked up Dani and I rubbed her back soothingly as Leo said, "Dani, that fall is too dangerous for you. Mikey can do it cuz he's got a shell." Dani blinked at Leo, "Why don't I got a shell, Leo?"_

_Raph smirked, "Cuz you're human, sis. We're turtles." "How come?" Dani asked, "I your sister; why I not look like you?" _

_None of us knew how to answer that, so Leo suggested we go home, and by the time we got there, Dani was fast asleep in Raph's arms. When she woke up, she had completely forgotten our adventure…_

After that, we became more careful of what we did and said around Dani, and that was when Leo became as overprotective of her as he is now. Though she never again asked us about her origins, Master Splinter did eventually tell her about us finding her (another story all together).

Beyond that, Dani just accepted us, as we did her. No matter what Tal said, nothing could change our feelings of love toward our little kunoichi.

I knew that we had to stop this guy from getting Dani.

But for right now, I wanted to enjoy my little sister.

I walked over to Dani and smiled, "Hey, kiddo, you want to help me in my lab?" Dani beamed up at me, "Sure, Don-Don!"

I wrapped a protective arm around D as we walked back to my lab.

**Raph's POV**

Leo and I watched with a smirk as Don walked with Dani into his lab. I wondered what they were doing, but I realized it was probably something geek-ish I wouldn't get. When those two get into a debate, I can't keep up with either of them.

Leo grinned, "Let's keep training. I think D's fine for now." We kept up our sparring until, a few minutes later, Master Splinter walked into the dojo. Leo and I both bowed and said, "Good evening, sensei."

Master Splinter gave a worried smile, "Good evening, my sons. Where is your little sister?"

"With Don in the lab", I answered. He nodded his head, "Good, for I must speak to you two alone."

We glanced at each other. _What have we done this time? We haven't fought in over a month; little disagreements here and there, that's it. We stopped our big blowouts for Dani._

"Neither of you are in trouble", Master Splinter seemed to read our minds. "This concerns what Leonardo told me happened earlier this evening, and the man you encountered."

I bit back a growl. That damn Elliot Tal, my sister's supposed father. Father, my ass; he wasn't getting MY little girl. By the expression on Leo's face, our minds were on the same wave length, as they always are when it comes to Dani.

"I regret to inform you two that I do believe this Mr. Tal IS indeed Danielle's biological father." Leo and I both growled. "Calm yourselves, my sons. Though he is her father, he was not always the monster you met today. He was once a loving, kind, caring ruler."

"Pardon me, sensei" Leo said bitterly, "But beating and threatening your daughter is hardly what I call loving."

Master Splinter nodded, "True, Leonardo. But I assure you, I knew King Elliot a long time ago, before the Shredder wiped out the Elementals. You see, my master Yoshi and I were there", he bit his lip hesitantly then finished, "the day Danielle was born."

Both of us widened our eyes in shock. Sensei was there when Dani was _born_? Splinter smiled, "This was back when I was still a regular rat. My master took me to visit his old friend Elliot and his wife Isabella. Isabella gave birth to her baby daughter while we were there. This was a few months before the invasion started.

"Elliot was a proud and boastful father, as well as a supporting husband and wonderful friend. He watched over his wife's well-being, and assisted her in caring for the baby. As war clouds drew, however, he asked my master that, if anything should happen to him and Isabella, that Yoshi would care for Danielle."

Master Splinter gazed at a family picture on the wall. It was from last Christmas. We were all on the couch, Don with a mug in his hand. Mikey was on the arm of the sofa next to him, making a crazy face at me. I was hanging over him, about to strangle him. Dani sat between Don and Leo, with Sensei above them, grinning and holding her sword that Master Splinter gave her. It was a cute pic- except for Mike.

Splinter sighed, "I only hope I honored my master's agreement in caring for the little one. I admit that after a time, it became less of an obligation, and more of an act of love, for I truly do love Danielle."

Leo smiled, also looking at the picture, "She turned out pretty good, I think. She's brave, smart, and sweet." He frowned, "If not headstrong, stubborn, and cocky at times."

I rolled my eyes, "You mean like me, right?" Leo teased, "She is, but I think my influence balances yours out nicely." I smacked my bro's arm. "Don't push it, Lee-lee." I said, jokingly calling her by Dani's pet nickname for him.

"Whatever you say, Raphie" he countered using her nickname for me. Master Splinter looked between the two of us, and a soft smile crossed his face. "It warms my heart to see you getting along, my sons."

We both looked at Sensei, startled. Leo sighed, "So. We really were that bad, huh, Father?" He placed a hand on my shell, and one on Leo's, saying, "You two always argued because of your different points of view. This alone caused Donatello, Michelangelo, and I pain. But you dragged your poor sister into it, and that caused her greater pain."

We both shuddered. The thought of hurting our baby sister killed us more than we'll ever admit. As her best friend and mentor, we really need should be the LAST people hurting her. Why didn't we see it before? Or maybe we did…

"_Raphael, you need to stop this!" Leo snapped, and I snarled, "Make me, Fearless! Oh, wait, you can't! You ain't the boss of me." _

"_I'm your leader and your older brother, so actually, YES I AM!" Leo shouted. I chuckled darkly, "No one leads me. Right, Dani?" I turned to my sister, who was kneeling quietly on the ground a few feet away._

_Before she could say a thing, Leo got right in my face and sneered, "Do NOT bring Dani into this, Raphael. I won't let you bring her down with you. She actually listens to me, trusts me, and follows me, unlike you." He looked at Dani, "Right, sweetie?" _

_Dani looked at me, then Leo, then she bounced out of the dojo, slamming the door behind her. We looked at each other, and I muttered, "What's her problem?" Leo shrugged, "I don't know. She seemed okay earlier." _

_We stopped our argument, but only because we were puzzled by our baby's odd behavior…_

I groaned. We had messed up, alright. We failed her big time, but hopefully we were making up for it now.

Suddenly, Leo said, "Master, you say that Elliot was once so wonderful. So... what happened?" Even Sensei didn't have an answer to that.

**Next Chapter- Elliot's problems and the story of when Dani first finds out she is adopted! Drama!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dani's POV**

Don and I were in the lab, working on the battle shell. I was handing the genius various instruments and discussing all that had happened.

"You know, for a princess, I sure don't feel like one", I commented as I handed Don a wrench from under the van. He was half way under as he answered, "Well, you didn't grow up as a princess, remember? You grew up as a normal girl with a seriously abnormal family of freaks."

I kicked him in the leg and snapped, "That's my bros and grandfather you're talking about, nerd. I happen to love those freaks"

He laughed, "Hey that includes me, you know."

"You see my point, then, genius", I smirked.

He pulled himself out from the van and smiled at me, "You know that we still love you as a sister, even if you are a human, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, especially after you saved me five million times. But you remember when I thought you didn't, don't you?"

Don shuddered and stood up to place his hand on my shoulder. "I wish I could forget. God was that scariest day of my life, other than when you were kidnapped, of course."

I chuckled, "Even more than my near drowning, and when Leo was almost killed by Shredder, and when you were ALL almost killed by Shredder…" Don placed a hand over my mouth, "I get it. And yes, this WAS scarier than all of those. Other than the kidnapping, it was the closest we came to losing you, little ninja."

I sighed. I remembered it like it was yesterday…

_The boys were twelve and I was eight when I asked Sensei, out of genuine curiosity, "Sensei, why am I human, but not all of you?" _

_Sensei stopped his meditation and looked at me with a sorrowful look in his eyes. The boys all gathered around me, tensed; they already knew the truth, after all._

_Master Splinter sighed sadly, "Come to me, little one." I sat in his lap. My bros all sat on the floor around us, as if it were our story time. But this story didn't have a happy ending for us. _

_Master Splinter said, "Danielle, the truth is, you are not TECHNICALLY my granddaughter, or the boys' sister." I dropped my jaw as he continued. "You see, when you were a baby, your brothers found you in the sewers surrounding our lair. We adopted you because you were all alone with no home. But you were not mutated, like we were, so you share no blood with us." _

_I knew that I had paled, and my eyes were starting to water. The guys… lied? I wasn't really theirs? I was waiting for someone to say this was a joke… but the guys looked down guiltily, and I knew it was true._

_Sensei opened his mouth, but I bolted out of his lap and ran out of the only home I had ever known. I heard Leo and the others calling after me, but I just kept running away. They weren't my brothers; they didn't need me, heck, they probably didn't even care about me. _

_I completely ignored the small part of me telling me how wrong I was. _

_I climbed up to the surface, where I saw a junkyard. I ran toward it, because it was pouring and I needed shelter from the rain. I crawled inside a cardboard box and wept my heart out. _

_I had no home… no family… nothing. I had never been so alone. _

_I shivered from the cold, but froze when I heard growling outside. I peeked out of the box… and found myself surrounded by a pack of hungry dogs! _

_I screamed and ran through the rain, away from those dogs. I was wet and tired, though, and I ended up falling to the ground. _

_One of the dogs jumped on me and pinned me down, snarling and foaming at the mouth. I was honestly scared outta my mind. _

_I closed my eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt too much to die…_

_Suddenly, the dog on top of me was gone, and the other dogs' growling cut off into yelps and whimpers. A familiar voice snarled, "KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF MY BABY SISTER!" and I opened my eyes a bit. Leo, Raph, Don, and Mike were all standing in a circle around me, beating back the dogs. _

_Leo had claw marks on his arm; he must have been the one who tore the dog off me. _

_I was in a daze, and my vision was getting blurry. The last thing I remember was Raph turning and calling my name before everything went dark._

_When I woke up, I heard the muttered voices of the boys around me. _

"_Is she okay? How bad was she hurt?" Leo._

"_Those stupid dogs better not have hurt her too bad." Raph._

"_When will she wake up?" Mikey whined._

"_She's okay, she's not hurt bad, they didn't, and I don't know." Donnie._

_I whimpered as I opened my eyes to see the four guys and Master Splinter all sitting around me. _

_Don stroked my hair anxiously, "It's okay, Dani. We got you." _

_Raph smirked, "Those damn mutts can't hurt you, kid."_

"_Language, Raphael." Splinter chided, then turned to me warmly, "How are you feeling, young one?"_

"_I'm fine." I muttered, glancing at the boys fearfully. _When would they reject me and send me away, _I thought. But they all just looked a mix between concerned and relieved._

_Mikey smiled, "You sure scared us, sissy. We thought you might have gotten killed." _

_Leo shuddered, "No kidding. We thought we lost you, sweetie." _

_I blinked and asked in a small voice, "Then, you won't kick me out and send me away?" _

_Leo's eyes bulged, Raph growled, Don whimpered, and Mikey's jaw dropped. Sensei, however, whispered, "Oh, my baby girl. We love you so much. Just because you are adopted doesn't mean we don't care for you like family."_

_Sensei scooped me up and held me tight. "We could never let you go, my sweet baby. Your brothers and I need you." _

_The boys all nodded in agreement. Raph said, "Yeah, don't ya know how much we care about ya. You're our sista." _

_I cried and smiled, "I love you all, too." Sensei placed me in bed, with my brothers all surrounding me, and then I fell asleep as Sensei sang us all a lullaby…_

I smiled in relief. I looked at Don, who was watching me carefully.

Don seemed to blurt out, "Dani, do you really wanna go with your dad?"

I gave him a startled frown. "Where the shell did you get that idea, Don?" He sighed, "I know you must have always wondered who your parents were. I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with us."

I wrapped my arms around Don, who stroked my hair as I said, "I wanna be with you all, always. I don't need a psycho father who is obsessed with me; I need my big brothers."

"Which is why we need to stop Tal." Leo's voice startled us from behind and I saw a flash of concern in his eyes.

I ran up to him, "Leo, I don't think he'll exactly give up…"

Raph walked in behind Leo and cut me off, "Neither will we."

I looked from Raph, to Leo, to Don… and realized I had no hope in arguing with them.

**Elliot's POV**

I sat at my desk, a deep thoughtful scowl on my face.

How on earth did Leonardo break my control? No one has ever been able to do that before, except for…

I growled. Of course, it was my old friend-turned-traitor, Yoshi. He trained the master of the turtles, did he not?

Right before he stole my daughter and turned her against me, that is. I thought of the look of hatred and anger she gave me, compared to the look of loving concern she gave the freaks. She truly believed them to be her family.

I slammed my hand on the desk. Damn them! Damn those freaks for taking my daughter, my only living blood! I had lost everything already…

_I gazed at my once beautiful kingdom with regret. It was scorched and burned, all the natural beauty turned to ash and rubble._

_My people, my family, all killed. My poor Isabella, murdered in her efforts to protect our child. _

_Except…_

_Hadn't Yoshi saved my newborn daughter? I wondered where she was, if she was safe… but I was brought out of my trance by the Shredder looming over me._

"_I regret to inform you that everyone and everything is dead", he said solemnly and I snarled, "By your hands, monster!" _

_The Shredder, however, shook his head sadly, and handed me a note from Yoshi. I smiled, maybe he knew if my daughter was okay…_

_As I read, however, I frowned. This was…_

"_Is this true?" I whispered hoarsely. Shredder nodded sympathetically, "Yes, Yoshi is the one who forced me to destroy your beautiful land, and the murders of your family."_

_My heart seized, "But Dani…" Shredder shook his head, "When I went to destroy him, I found no trace of the girl. I am sorry for your loss, but I plan to help you."_

_He reached his hand for mine; I took it, and didn't think twice. My best friend had betrayed me, my wife and child were gone… I found solace in the idea of an alliance with the Shredder._

Ever since then, I have made it my mission to discover what became of my only child. Then I meet with the Shredder, and he tells me that he has discovered that Dani was stolen by the Hamato clan; Yoshi's descendants had my daughter.

Now, our plan was in motion that would eventually give me back my kingdom and my child, and give Shredder world domination.

**Review!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Mikey's POV**

There was only one thought going through my head- _I'm BORED_. Seriously, though.

Dani was in the lab with Don, Raph and Leo were training… what was I supposed to do? I weighed my options, and decided to bug Donnie to let me and Dani go skateboarding.

I entered the lab, and was shocked to see all three of my brothers surrounding Dani.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked with a smirk. Dani grinned, "Heya, Mikey!"

Raph rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, Mikey; you're bored and wanna drag Dani with you to do something stupid."

"Skateboarding isn't stupid!" I snapped.

Dani laughed, "Sure I'll go with you, Mike." But Leo grabbed her arm and glared at us both. We groaned; we both knew this couldn't end well.

"Are you two serious? Your father is hunting you down, and you wanna risk going outside by yourselves?" He asked incredulously.

Dani defiantly glared back, "He ain't gonna look for me in the freaking sewers, and we won't go above ground. I can't hide forever, Leo."

Leo sighed, "Not forever. Just until we stop Tal."

D rolled her eyes, "Besides, I'll have Mike with me. We'll be fine."

Leo shook his head, "You are both staying here."

"But", Dani started, but Raph stopped her, "Chill, kiddo. It's for the best."

Dani now turned her glare on Raph, "Since when the shell do you take _his_ side? All you two ever do is argue with each other, and drag me into the middle! So don't you two dare try to reprimand _me_!"

Leo stepped forward, "Listen, Dani…" "NO" she yelled, and all four of us fell silent. Dani NEVER yells, especially not at Leo.

"I'm going out", she growled, and ran out the door.

I looked at the guys, said, "I'll get her", and then followed my sister out of the lair.

I caught up with her a few miles away, where she stopped running and fell to the ground, sobbing.

I ran up behind her and held her, "Hey, what is it, sissy?" I only ever call her that when she's upset.

She sniffled, "I'm sick of hiding, Mike. Why can't everyone just leave us alone? I don't wanna be some princess with everyone coming after her. And I don't want you all trying to protect me and getting hurt."

I grimaced, "D, I don't think you understand. We can't get on without you. You're the reason we are as close as we are as a family. So, us protecting you is purely selfish."

I grinned at her, and she gave me a small smile. "Really?"

Then she frowned, "How come Raph and Leo always fight, then?"

"Because Raph's a hothead and Leo's the leader." I said bluntly. "You've read all the comics, those two always fight."

Dani placed her head in her hands, "I wish our hothead and leader didn't. And I wish they wouldn't make me choose sides."

I rubbed her back, "Me, too, honey. Me, too. But honestly, they haven't fought much since last month."

She seemed lost in thought for a moment before she said, "You're right. I hadn't noticed."

I smirked, "Let's get home. You know, before Leo, Donnie, and Raph spontaneously combust from anxiety."

Dani giggled and stood next to me. Suddenly, we heard a voice from behind us say, "You go nowhere."

We both swung around to see Tal's minion standing behind with a loaded gun.

A gun that was aimed right at my chest.

**Dani's POV**

I felt really bad about blowing up on Raph and Leo. I mean, they were just protecting me, but I felt so worried and suffocated that I lost it.

Besides, I was so frustrated that they decided to _now_ become the perfectly synced bros. I mean, come on, I've been trying for years to get them to get along, and now that they are, I can't enjoy it.

I was ready to go home with Mike to apologize when my "father's" man came up behind us with a gun pointed straight at my immediate brother.

"What do you want, moron?" I snarled.

"Your cooperation naturally, and my name is Robert", he said in a dead-pan voice.

Mikey glanced at me anxiously. "Run. NOW." He said through his teeth.

I shook my head, "I ain't abandoning you, Mike." I turned to Robert, "You have my attention. But I swear, if you shoot my brother, I'll knock you out so fast and hard that your grandchildren will feel it."

Robert smirked and reached behind him, revealing a pair of handcuffs, "If you value his life, you'll put these on and come with me."

"NO!" Mikey roared, "I won't let you take my sister! Nobody's ever taking her away again!"

I sighed, "Mikey…" I started, but he looked at me with a deadly gaze that was just so out of place for my happy-go-lucky bro.

"I. Won't. Lose. You. Again." Mike said slowly and deliberately. I took a step back; this couldn't be sweet innocent little Mikey, could it? He looked so angry and protective that I wondered if the stress was getting to his head. Maybe all my kidnappings and near deaths had finally gotten to Mike, and now he's been pushed over the edge?

That's when a familiar, usually gentle voice said, "You won't, Mike. WE won't."

We looked up to see Don standing above us, looking as bad as Mikey. Not Don, too! He was the gentle genius! No; right now, he was the overprotective big brother whose baby bro and only sister were being threatened.

I rolled my eyes and grumbled, "Why not add Leo and Raphie, just make the whole overprotective big brother set?"

"Sure", Leo said, and I groaned when I turned to see Raph between Mikey and Robert, while Leo stood in front of me.

"I was being SARCASTIC. Geez." I mumbled.

I did grin when I saw the look on Robert's face; he clearly wasn't expecting reinforcements. Suddenly, though he started laughing.

Raph smirked while the rest of us tensed. "Wow, you just as crazy as your boss, aint' ya?" Raph threw me a cocky grin- just as Robert threw a smoke bomb at the five of us.

I grabbed Leo's arm and he grabbed mine as he muttered, "Cover your mouth." I did, but I still kept coughing and breathing in the smoke.

Then everything went black. And, yes, I'm just as sick of saying that as you are of hearing it.

**Raph's POV**

When I awoke, I had a brain-splitting headache. I mean, damn, I felt like I was hung over or something.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in the sewer water, surrounded by my other three brothers, who were all waking up, too. Mikey groaned, Don rubbed his head, and Leo was trying to stand up.

What were we doing here? Oh, right, we had been chasing after…

Wait… where was…

"SHIT", I snarled, causing all my bros to look at me.

Leo asked, "What the shell is it, Raph?"

"Anyone notice who's MISSING?" I emphasized, and as they looked around, Don, Mikey, and Leo gasped and freaked out.

"No, Dani!" Leo.

"Not again!" Mikey.

"This can't be happening!" Don.

I growled, "Tal knocked us out, and snatched her. So, let's go get her back."

Leo and Mikey nodded, but Don said, "Wait a minute. I doubt Tal was stupid enough to bring her back to the place we know about. Which means we have no idea where he could have taken her."

I punched the wall next to me. "Damn it", I cussed at the wall.

Leo placed a hand on my shoulder, "We need to focus on getting her back, Raph."

"God knows what he's doing to her." I growled, and my older brother winced.

We all ran silently back to the lair, guilt on our faces, defeat on our minds, and regret in our hearts.

_I'm so, so sorry we failed you, sis. Please, stay strong._


	7. Chapter 7

**Kinda short. Not particularly motivated. I know where I wanna go, but I'm havin a tough time getting there. **

**Robert's POV**

I dragged the girl back with me to Foot headquarters, where the Shredder and Mr. Tal were waiting. Dani was still unconscious, but because I was uncertain how long the gas's effects would last, I had her bound and gagged to keep her from escaping.

As I walked up the stairs to the Shredder's throne room, I saw the child begin to stir. I placed her on the ground as she looked like she was coming to.

She moaned, "Leo." It took me a minute to realize she must have been talking about her brother, Leonardo.

"Your brothers aren't here." I said, causing Dani's eyes to fly open.

She glared at me and snarled, "What the hell did you do to them, you snake?!"

I grinned in amusement, "I simply knocked them out. I'm sure they are awake by now. You are in Foot tower…"

"Is there a bathroom?" she interrupted suddenly. I was startled, but I said, "Yes. Why?"

Dani rolled her eyes, "I need to use it before anything else."

I hesitated, then nodded and led her to a restroom.

"You have three minutes." I tried sounding stern. She nodded and locked the door.

Three minutes later, she emerged and asked, "So. Where are my 'father' and the Shredder, if this is Foot tower?"

I gestured for her to follow me to the throne room, a suspicious feeling in my stomach…

**Don's POV**

I was working in overdrive. I had a determined scowl on my face as my hands flew across the keyboard.

My sister, my little ninja, had been kidnapped. YET AGAIN.

Leo was on the sofa, head in his hands. Raph was giving his punching bag a good beating. Mikey was making some tea for Master Splinter, who sat in his armchair, pining for his baby girl just as much as Leo.

I was so focused on my computer that I jumped a mile when my phone rang. I flipped it open without looking, figuring it was Casey or April returning my call for help.

I put it on speaker, eyes never leaving the monitor screen, and said, "Yeah, it's Don."

"Good, I dialed Don's number", my eyes widened as I listened to the familiar voice, "It's Dani, bro."

"SWEETHEART!" I screamed, causing my brothers and father to look at me, "Dani, where are you? Are you hurt?"

Leo walked up to me slowly, asking "Who is it, Don?" as Dani said, "I'm okay. I'm in Foot tower with Tal's minion."

Leo gasped and grabbed the phone from me, "That bastard took you to Foot tower?!"

Dani laughed, "Hi, Leo. Yeah, unfortunately. I gotta go, though."

"No, don't!" I whimpered, but Dani said, "It'll be okay. You know, as long as you guys come get me."

"Always", Leo said firmly, "Please, hold on. We're coming, sweetie. And… we love you, okay?"

I heard the smile in her voice as she said, "Yea. Love you all, too."

Then she was gone.

Leo took a deep breath and turned to Raph and Mikey who were just approaching, "We are going to Foot tower. NOW."

**Leo's POV**

As I ran across the rooftops, in lead of my three brothers, I was filled with rage.

Why DANI? Why was it always my youngest ninja, my baby sister, who kept taking hit after hit? Princess or not, this was ridiculous.

Don sighed, "Is this going to become a regular thing?"

I glowered, "Not if I can help it."

Raph said, "Yeah, we gotta show Tal and remind Shredder what happens when you mess with our family."

Mikey laughed as he turned to Raph, "Hey, why are Don and I even here? You and Leo'll just end up smoking everyone."

Raph rolled his eyes, "Don's the doc in case she's hurt, and you're the distraction, Mikey. Leo and me are the REAL fighters, the A team, if you will." (P.S. – And yes, I got that EXACTLY where you think I did. Damn baby bros makin me watch the new turtles series -)

"Hey!" the duo snapped, and I smirked. My brothers were insane, I swear.

Then my mind snapped back to my equally insane sister, and I growled. Just imagining her in the same room as both the Shredder and Tal made me want to puke.

I growled, causing the other three to look at me.

Don sighed, "Leo. Stop it. You know we'll get her back. None of us would ever risk losing Dani."

I nodded. We all jumped over the rooftop, onto the one right next to Foot tower, our eyes locked on the building before us.

The building Raph and I had busted into. The one we had all followed Karai out of in order to take Dani to the hospital.

I looked at my team of determined brothers and said, "Let's get our sis out of that hellhole."

**You know what to do! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, yeah, this chapter is longer, but gets into the heart of the story. **

**Raph's POV**

Scaling the walls of Foot tower, I realized how used to this damn place I was getting. How many times had we broken into or out of this hellhole since we first met the Shredder? I lost track.

We had split up, dividing to conquer as Leo called it. Whatever you want to call it, it was really that we weren't completely sure where they were holding Dani. We were pretty sure that she wasn't in any of the places she had been before, but we still checked.

I groaned when I glanced into an empty lab- the same lab that Leo and I had found our sis being tortured by Hun the first time around.

I wondered how D was handling all this crap so well. How an eleven-year-old kid can go through this much and not turn out crazy is beyond me.

Then again, who said my sis was normal to begin with? Growing up with four mutant turtles as brothers… yeah, I can see where her high tolerance for weird comes in.

Heck, I remember her reaction to meeting Leatherhead or LH as we call him, being way easier than we thought…

_We walked into the lair after our battle saving Master Splinter and LH from Bishop, totally exhausted. _

"_Man, I'm BEAT" Mikey complained waaay too loudly. I smacked him in the head._

"_GUYS!" I heard Dani call out as she ran into the room. We had, as always, forced her to stay home. We never ever let her come with us, no matter what._

"_Is Master Splinter okay?" she asked anxiously, then ran up to her grandfather and hugged him. _

"_I am fine, my little one" Sensei smiled as he held Dani. That's when Don and Leo walked in with LH. My bros smiled when they saw Dani and waved._

_Leatherhead saw Dani and said, "Who is this?" Mikey smiled warmly at LH and said, "LH, this is our little sister I was telling you about, Danielle!" _

_Leo glanced at D anxiously, as did Don. I placed a hand on Dani's shoulder, unsure of her reaction to a mutant croc in the room. I was ready to assure her everything was okay. _

_But D shocked us all by smiling at LH and saying, "Welcome, Leatherhead. I'm Dani. Mikey has said so much about you."_

_They shook hands, and the two grew to be good friends. _

I shook my head. Of course my sister was good with weird.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a voice yelling, "I will NOT be defied, Stockman!"

I growled. The Shredder, and where he was, my little buddy couldn't be too far away.

Sneaking into the vent system, I crawled above the room I had heard Shred-head's voice come from.

I looked through, and sure enough, Dani had been tied up and gagged with a handkerchief. I was furious to see blood running down her face from cuts on her forehead.

Shredder stood a few feet away from her, saying to Stockman, "You WILL use your new formula on the girl, Stockman. If it is as brilliant as you say, I'm sure it will run smoothly."

Stockman had a needle in his hand and was aiming it at Dani's forearm. "You want me to insert this unstable, untested compound into the child's bloodstream without thinking of the consequences? Fine!" He stood menacingly above Dani, needle poised to strike.

That's when I hopped out of the vent and snarled, "Mind if I drop in?"

Dani grinned, mumbling something through her gag. I smirked, "Hang tight, kiddo."

But as I turned to Stockman, he plunged the needle into D's arm, causing her to cry out in pain. I darted forward and knocked Stockman unconscious with a satisfying _oomph._

I spun around and untied Dani. "You okay?" I asked, glancing behind me to notice that the Shredder had fled with a cackle. I'd get him after I got Dani to safety.

D moaned, "My… arm… the pain…" Dani's body began to convulse, much to my horror.

"Dani, what is it? What did he do to ya?" I screamed in panic, watching helplessly as my sister's body continually lay on the ground, spasming uncontrollably.

I whipped out my phone, and dialed Don's number. "Donnie, get here NOW. Something's wrong with Dani."

"What is it?' Don asked in full Doctor Don mode.

I picked Dani up off the ground as I said, "Stockman gave her a shot with some kinda unstable thing that wasn't tested and now she is like having a seizure."

Don cussed and said, "I'll be right there." He hung up, and I put my phone away, silently praying that Don was high tailing it here.

I turned my attention back to my sis. I could tell from her whimpers that she was wide awake- and in agony from the seizure-like spasms. I held her to my plastron tight, whispering, "Come on, kid, stay with me. Raphie's gotcha, and Donnie's comin', just hang tough, little buddy."

**Don's POV**

After receiving Raph's distress call, it wasn't hard for me to track where he was.

I called Leo and Mikey, telling them both to meet up with Raph, me, and Dani.

_Dani_… I gulped. Who knew what Stockman had juiced her up with. I just hoped I could stop it.

Burst into the room, calling, "Raph, Danielle!" I saw Raph on the ground, holding our sister.

Our sister, whose skin had turned red and, whose body was violently spasming out of control in Raph's arms.

Raph glanced up at me, "Don, help!" I dashed to their side.

"Dani, honey, it's Donnie" I said tensely, holding her shoulders as I examined her. "Can you hear me, sweetie?"

Dani moaned, "Hurts… Donnie… Make it… Stop." My heart broke to hear her pitiful whimpers. She was in tears, her skin as red as her best friend's mask.

Suddenly, Dani let out an agonized scream… and burst into flames.

A voice behind us chuckled, "That's my girl."

**At 28 reviews, I will update. I'm saying this because I have this camp thing I'm doing, so I can only update frequently if enough people want it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**O_O …. Wow. Just, wow. You guys are amazingly awesome. I did not expect to update so soon… But I love this story as much as you all seem to, so here we are! **

**Oh and just so you guys know, I'm placing this as in the third season of the 2003 series, right before the episode Exodus. Keep that in the back of your mind when reading.**

**Dani's POV**

This was officially the worst pain ever felt by any human. My whole body felt like it was being burned at the stake. Even my veins and bones were on fire.

I could feel the spasms of my body, the uncontrollable shaking from head to toe. I felt extremely hot, and I knew I was crying. Raph's arms around me didn't stop it, though it was comforting to have my best friend with me.

Hearing his and Donnie's voices, I begged them to stop the pain. I just wanted Donnie to work his technical magic and fix me.

I knew they wanted that, too.

That is, until I heard Tal's voice. I felt Raph snarl, "If ya value your pathetic life, ya'll keep yer paws off _my_ sister, Tal."

Tal chuckled, "It seems _my_ daughter is growing into her powers, thanks to Stockman's accelerant. And helping her powers isn't all it will do."

"What do you mean? What's it going to do to her?" Don demanded sharply.

Dear old Dad responded, "Soon her Elemental instincts will overtake her. She will become a weapon of mass destruction. And, unfortunately for you, she will forget everything about her former life."

Tal cackled maniacally, "My child will be mine once more!"

Don and Raph growled together, "We will NEVER let that happen!"

"NEVER!" a voice agreed, and I opened my eyes slightly to see Leo slash Tal in the back with his beloved katana.

He and Mikey ran up to us, both with concerned eyes trained on me.

Leo knelt next to Raph, right in front of me, asking, "Dani, can you hear me?"

As pathetic as it sounds, I couldn't stop myself from whimpering, "Make it… stop… Lee-lee. It hurts… and burns."

As he and Raph looked at me anxiously, Leo rubbed my hair and whispered, "I will, kunoichi, I promise." Leo glanced at Don, "PLEASE tell me you can fix her."

Don sighed, "Given the urgency and time limit, I regret to say I need help. Let's get to Leatherhead's place, so he and Professor Honeycutt can help me."

Raph stood up with me in his arms and said gruffly, "Come on, she doesn't have all day."

I gulped, "How… long..." I gasped in pain, and Don touched my forehead, "Until you forget us?" I nodded.

We all stood in a daze. Me forget my brothers? It was a nightmare.

Suddenly, my immediate bro shook his head. "You won't, sis. Everything's gonna be okay", Mikey said determinedly, and all four of the boys ran out the door, Raph with me in front.

_I hope you're right, Ikey_. I thought as I moaned from the pain and leaned into Raph's plastron.

**Leo's POV**

We jumped over the rooftops, Don and Mikey covering Raph's back while I walked in front. Raph was holding Dani, who had buried her face in his shoulder in an attempt to quiet her whimpers.

She groaned, and Raph whispered, "Shh, it's okay. We're here, D." I smiled at how gentle Raph was being with her. You wouldn't think my hot-headed bro could be so good with a sick little kid, but he was real good with Dani.

Of course, though, Mikey had to ruin the moment.

He snickered, "Yeah, Dani, your mommy's got you." Both Raph and Dani glared at Mike, and Dani tried to sit up, grumbling, "Michelangelo, you're so gonna…"

However, my sister gasped in pain, clutching her arm with tears rolling down her face. Raph stopped and we all surrounded him, gazing anxiously at Dani.

She panted, "I'm… fine. It just… hurts… sometimes." I wiped a tear rolling down her cheek, and said, "Relax, honey. We'll be at LH's soon."

I spun around and slapped my baby brother upside the head, causing Raph, Dani, and Don to laugh while Mikey held his head.

Raph chuckled, "Hey, you're takin my job, Leo."

I winked at Dani, who was giggling uncontrollably, and responded, "Just while your hands are full, Raph. I don't leave brain damage the way you do, though."

Raph sneered at Mikey, "Don't worry, when Dani's okay, I'll fix that." Mike hid from Raph's threat behind a laughing Donnie, who said, "Alright, let's get going."

We finally made it to Leatherhead's place, which wasn't far from the old lair. I knew being so close to our old home that Dani felt she was responsible for destroying killed her. Total bull, it was Hun and Shredder's fault, but I knew my sister; she had my sense of guilt.

I remember when I was injured by the Shredder and the Foot Elite, and how, after I had healed, I would mope around Casey's farm house. Dani and Raph were the duo who helped me recover emotionally…

_I stood in the barn, trying to pick through the pieces of metal. I wasn't strong enough, though, and I growled and panted when I barely pulled a long stick out._

_That's when Raph and D came up to me._

_Raph said, "Lookin good, Leo."_

_I answered, "Raph, I'm not in the mood."_

_Raph asked, "For what?" _

_I responded, "I don't need to hear how I messed up in New York, okay? I got my shell kicked. I let everyone down. I LOST MY SWORDS." I slammed down the stick in my hand._

_Dani sighed, "_

_Raph frowned, "Hang on, Leo. I wasn't gonna say anything like that."_

_Dani snickered, "Yeah, he ain't that stupid."_

_Raph gave Dani a look and she shut up. Raph continued, "IWAS gonna ask what you're doing out here."_

_I sighed, "Nothing." Raph picked up a stick and Dani grabbed it from him with a cheeky grin._

_Dani said, "We'll help you. You know that." I looked at them in confusion and Raph said, "Too bad, cause we know what you _should _be doing. I think you know, too." _

_The youngest and oldest of my siblings helped me forge new katanas, and I've never lost them since. _

I watched Raph handle Dani, and he looked up at me with a smile. Mikey knocked on LH's door, and he answered.

LH smiled, "Hello, my friends, how are you?"

I stepped forward, "Not good, Leatherhead. Danielle needs your help, NOW."

LH saw Dani, and nodded, gesturing for us to come in. He reached out for Raph to hand him Dani, and with a nod from me, my bro relinquished his little burden.

Don ran with LH into his lab, but our genius turned around and said, "You guys wait here a minute while we check Dani's vitals. I'll let you know when we find something."

As the three of us stood around, I turned to Mikey and Raph, "Mike, why don't you go home with Raph and tell Splinter what's happened?"

"What about you, Leo?" Mikey asked, and I gazed at the lab door, "I'll stay in case…" I couldn't finish, because I was thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

Raph placed a hand on my shoulder, "We'll be back soon. Call us if you need us asap, bro." I nodded, and my little brothers ran out the door.

I sat down on LH's couch, stunned. I placed my head in my hands, praying with all my might that Don and LH could cure Dani.

What would it be like for my baby to forget who I was? I couldn't stand it if she viewed us as the enemy. Us, who had taken care of and loved her since she was an infant.

_Stay with us, sweetie. Please_.

**32 reviews= update. I promise. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go!**

**Don's POV**

"Come on, be brave", I sighed as Dani whimpered in fear of the needle I held to take a blood sample.

Dani shook her head, "I'm still in pain from the last shot I got."

I frowned, "One big difference- that was a poison injected by a madman. This is your big brother, who is desperately trying to save you, and I won't let anything stop me, not even you."

Dani looked at me, and timidly reached her arm out to me. I smiled and drew blood from her arm. I kissed her head, "I'll be right back, just rest, sweetie."

Leatherhead stood next to me as I reviewed the samples of Dani's blood I had taken. I managed a glance at my sister, who was lying on LH's lab bed; she was shaking, her teeth clenched together to keep from crying out in pain.

It physically hurt me to see her in so much pain and trying to hide it.

I sighed and called, "Leo!" My oldest brother basically flew into the room, "Yeah, Don?"

I pointed to Dani, "Watch her for me, will you? Maybe you can calm her down." Leo nodded and walked over to D, taking her hand and whispering gently and soothingly.

I turned back to the samples. From what I could tell, things weren't looking good. I growled lightly in frustration; Leatherhead, who knew me well enough by now to know I almost never growl, asked, "What is it, Donatello?"

I replied, "This accelerant is moving through her system at an alarmingly fast rate. I'm not sure how long we have to find a cure before her memory is affected."

I heard Leo gasp, "Don, we can't let her lose her memory!"

I nodded without looking up, "LH, I need you to use your super computer to help me determine an antidote. I need to see what compounds would counteract this." **(Just role with it. I'm not good at science-techno crap. If you saw my math and science grades, you'd understand.)**

Suddenly, I heard Dani mumble, "Leo, what's with that crocodile next to Don?"

LH and I spun around to see Dani sitting up, looking at my genius croc friend with curiosity and anxiety.

Leo calmly said, "Don't you remember LH, hon? He's our friend."

Dani shrugged, "Never met him." Leo and I looked at each other and groaned.

I turned to LH, who looked distraught, and I said, "Let's start that NOW."

As the two of us turned to his computer, a voice called, "Leonardo! Danielle!"

Master Splinter walked into the room with Raph and Mikey at his heels. Sensei saw his little girl on the bed and walked over to her, "How are you, my little one?"

Dani smiled, but Leo sighed and said, "Her memory is already starting to go." You could tell by the agony in Leo's voice that he was scared for his baby.

Master Splinter placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, and said to Dani, "Young one, do you remember what happened?"

Dani scrunched up her nose and said slowly, "I remember Shredder kidnapping me… then Raphie coming and saving me. Now Don is trying to stop this pain", she winced, "But I saw that crocodile, and when I asked who it was, Leo and Don looked upset that I didn't know."

She turned to Leo, "I'm sorry, am I in trouble?" Leo blinked, "Why the shell would you be, Dani?"

D looked down, "Because I ran away before, remember?"

Raph scratched his head, "Okay, I'm lost. Why is it she remembers stuff that happened recently, but she can't remember LH?"

I replied, standing next to LH as he furiously scanned Dani's blood, "I think the accelerant is taking her memory apart bit by bit. First she'll forget certain people, but eventually, she'll start to forget…"

Before I could finish my thought, Dani screamed. We all looked at our sister, who was staring at Mikey, and yelled, "Who the heck is _he_?"

**Mikey's POV**

As my sister stared at me in horror, I felt my heart breaking. My little sister… didn't know who I was?

I said slowly, "It's me, Mikey", I gave a weak laugh, "Don't you remember your favorite bro?"

Dani glared at me, and turned to Don, "Donnie, who is this?"

Don sighed, "Dani, it's Michelangelo. He's our youngest brother, remember? You two are partners in pranks."

Dani blinked up at me, "I've never seen him before."

Raph cussed and turned to Don, "You go get started on that cure. Like right now."

I left the room, and Leo followed me. When Leo saw the tears in my eyes, he hugged me and said, "We'll fix her, Mikey. Then she'll remember you."

I sniffed, "How long until she forgets all of you, too?"

For that, my oldest brother didn't have an answer.

**Okay. 38 reviews, and I'll give you an update filled with drama. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, you are awesome! Which is why I regret that this is so short, but I'm going away today, and won't be back til Sunday!**

**Chap 11, folks!**

**Dani's POV**

I felt really strange. Like my memory was slowly slipping away. I could feel myself forgetting little things like Leo's favorite food and Raph's favorite song. It worried me, knowing that I couldn't stop my memory loss.

As I watched the strange orange-masked turtle leave the room, I heard Raph sigh.

I frowned, "Did I do something wrong, Raphie?"

My hot-headed bro knelt in front of me. "Dani, this is in no way your fault. You are starting to forget everything because your 'father'', Raph sounded like he was having a hard time not adding colorful adjectives to the word father, "Poisoned your mind.

"But please, please, PLEASE remember this, always", I stared intensely into his amber eyes, smoldering with anxiety and urgency, "NEVER forget that your brothers love you. We always have, we always will, and no matter what, we will fight to get your memories back. Okay, kiddo?"

I blinked at my big brother. Raph wasn't one for sappy emotions; the only emotion he acknowledged most of the time was anger. Now, seeing how desperate he was to make sure I knew how he and the others felt about me made my heart hurt.

I nodded slowly, and whispered, "I love you, too. Always."

Leo walked into the room. Unfortunately, at that moment, my mind fogged up, and I felt suddenly saddened, like I had before I had seen the orange turtle that was apparently my brother. I desperately wanted to remember him, and the croc, but I couldn't.

Leo smiled warily at me, and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Funny", I admitted, and suddenly, I noticed a purple masked turtle coming across the room with a curious grimace on his face.

He looked at me and said, "Funny how, D? You feel sick or achy anywhere?"

I cocked my head at him, "Urm, I know I'll regret asking this… who are you?"

The purple-clad turtle went pale. "You… don't know who I am, Dani?" I shook my head and smiled apologetically, "You and the one in the orange mask… are you guys brothers?"

Leo placed a hand on the purple one's shoulder, who was sobbing as he looked at me. He mumbled something that sounded like, "My sweet sister…"

Raph sighed dejectedly and turned to me, "Yeah. Don and Mikey are brothers… OUR brothers, kid."

A tear escaped my eye, "Oh, God…" Raph hugged my shoulders.

The purple turtle took a deep breath. "I'm going to get back to work." He walked to stand next to the croc, murmuring something in the croc's ear.

I looked from Leo to Raph, who were exchanging concerned glances. Finally I couldn't help myself; I launched myself into their stunned arms and sobbed, "I don't wanna forget you guys!"

Leo picked me up while Raph rubbed my back.

Leo whispered, "Donnie's gonna fix you. Even if you forget us, which WON'T happen" he sounded fierce… ly unsure, "But if it does, we'll take care of you, and make sure you remember everything again."

Raph nodded his head, "Yeah, D, we're fam, remember that."

I looked into my hero's eyes, then into my best friend's, and said, "I can't stop myself from forgetting."

**Soooorrrrry! If I get enough reviews, double update on Sunday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, here's part 1 of a two-part update! Enjoy!**

**Raph's POV**

This was becoming more frustrating by the minute. Dani already didn't know Don and Mikey- were Leo and I next? I knew the thought killed us both.

Leo sat next to Dani, rubbing her back soothingly and whispering words of comfort in Japanese. We all knew some Japanese, but Leo and Dani could speak it as fluently as Sensei, and they often tease us by having full conversations right in front of us.

As I sat in a chair across from them, I was thinking of all the things I would do to Tal when I got my hands on the bastard. I would make him regret ever coming after my baby girl. He would realize just how much he screwed up as I stood above him, poised to strike…

Leo sighed, "Raph. Stop. It." I glanced at my older bro, ready to argue, but the look of defeated exhaustion and anxiety in his chocolate brown eyes made me shut up. I just couldn't add to my bro's suffering- I'd never forgive myself if he had a heart attack, which I'm pretty sure one more problem would cause.

Donnie shouted, "Yes!" causing the three of us to jump, and Mikey and Master Splinter to run into the room. Don turned to us with a triumphant look in his eyes, "I found a cure!"

"Then give it to her!" I said automatically. This nightmare could finally end!

"With pleasure", my genius little bro smirked as he walked up to Dani, holding a cup, and said, "Here, drink this. It'll bring your memory back."

Dani hesitated, but Leo soothed, "It's alright, honey. Take the medicine. You can trust Don."

"No… that's not it" she said slowly, "I feel like… something is coming this way."

We all froze. Mikey asked, "What do you mean?"

She scrunched up her nose like a bunny's and answered, "It feels like… what's his name? Elijah?"

Leo snarled, "Elliot? As in Elliot Tal, the one who did this to you?"

"Technically, Stockman made the formula under Shredder's orders, remember?" Don threw in, but when he saw my face he added, "But what's Tal doing here?"

I picked up my sais, "Dani, where is he?" I was gonna go after that son of a bitch…

Before my sis could answer, we all heard a crash from LH's living room.

Leo jumped off the bed and drew his katanas, saying, "Don, stay with Dani. Mikey, Raph, and I will check it out."

Before we could even move, Tal entered the room, "That won't be necessary."

I growled at the smug expression on his face. Dani whimpered, and Donnie scooped her up, cooing to her comfortingly as he stepped back behind Leo.

Leo said in a deadly calm voice, "You've just made a huge mistake. I promise you, you aren't walking away from this unscathed. Not after what you did. Even if Stockman _created_ the formula, _you_ are the one who ordered it. And you'll pay for that."

Leo lunged at Tal.

But before he made contact, Tal's minion suddenly appeared in between them with a sword.

A sword that he plunged into my big brother's stomach, knocking him unconscious while we all watched in horror.

That was when all hell broke loose.

**Tal's POV**

As I heard Leonardo's gasp as the sword went straight through him, I gave Robert a satisfied nod. He had done well.

The other three terrapin and the rat all looked at their fallen family member, shocked and grieved. But it wasn't their reactions I cared for.

It was Danielle's.

As I had predicted from my assessment of her relationship with the blue turtle earlier, her reaction was immediate.

"Leo!" she shrieked, jumping out of Donatello's arms and running towards her oldest brother. Robert lunged forward to snatch her up as we had discussed, but Raphael lunged forward as well, in between Danielle and Robert.

Raphael, surprisingly, landed a kick to my minion's chest that actually knocked him to the ground.

The red-clad turtle snarled, "NOBODY stabs my bro, and NOBODY harms my sis." He punched Robert in the face, then gave him one good kick in the gut.

Raphael turned to me then. "You're next, you sorry son of a bitch."

"No, Raph." I heard Danielle's cold voice. She looked up from where she was kneeling at Leonardo's side, giving him one last kiss on the cheek before standing to glare at me.

"Raph, you gotta get everyone out of here. Leo's hurt really bad, and he's getting worse by the second. I don't want anyone else being hurt for me."

Raphael barked a hard laugh, "Funny, Dani. I am NOT leaving my baby to fight this piece of shit alone. Besides, I want my revenge, and you know how I get about that." He smirked at her.

Danielle shook her head and sighed, "Actually… I don't. I can't remember anything besides your name, and that you're my brother." She took a deep breath and a single tear drop slid down her face.

Raphael looked at her with a stunned and sad expression, "You don't… My lil sis…" Then he turned to me and sneered, "You're DEAD." He aimed his sais at my throat.

We were then locked in combat. The winner would be able to take Dani. The loser would lose his life.

**Part 2 up later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am soooo sorry! I know it was torture (sorta) to wait, but I had college and school crap up the but. And I just became a senior last week! I mean, dang! On an awesome note… 60 REVIEWS!**

**Anyway, update!**

**Dani's POV**

My brother Raph was fighting my father to the death. Leo was unconscious and bleeding out at my feet. My memory was slipping more by the second.

I freaking HATE this day.

"Dani!" the orange- urm, Mikey- said, stunning me from behind.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"We gotta get you and Leo outta here!" he said anxiously, glancing at the fight. Raph had Tal in a headlock, but Tal was breaking his grip.

I shook my head, "I won't leave…" But the purple- ugh, I mean Don- lifted up Leo bridal style and said sternly, "Yes, you are, or Tal will get you, and Leo's sacrifice will be in vain."

I sighed and growled. I knew he was right… but my worries for Raphael were kinda more important, weren't they?

Raph, noticing me still there, hissed, "Run, now!" He then threw Tal over his head, and the jerk landed with a thud.

I turned to Don and Mikey and nodded in defeat. Mikey grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door.

But, because I have the world's best luck, as we were leaving the room, my body started those horrible spasms again. And they were worse than ever.

I dropped like a rock, dragging a surprised Mikey down with me. The last thing I heard were three of the boys screaming my name, then can you guess what happened? No seriously, you will be shocked- NOT.

I fell unconscious.

**Don's POV**

I watched in horror as Dani's body began to shake and turn blue on the cold cement ground of LH's lair. Mikey, who had gone down with her, screamed as she lost complete control, her jaw tight, her body trembling in horrid spasms.

Mikey grabbed her and held her, "What's wrong with Dani, Donnie?!" my baby bro asked me, his eyes pleading and scared.

I placed Leo gently on the ground and dropped on my knees next to my only sister. I carefully took her out of MIkey's arms, which lay limp in his lap as I examined her.

I gulped, "She's having a seizure. It's keeping her from breathing! We need to stop her from shaking, or we'll lose her!"

I held her as tightly as Mikey exclaimed, "Wake up, sissy! Please, we need you!"

Suddenly, Dani, my poor little angel, shrieked, vomited on the floor, and lay limp in my arms.

**Update soon… (Runs from angry fans who don't care that this is all I had time to write so I'm left on another cliffie) Tee-Hee!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dun-dun! Here's an update!**

**Raph's POV**

Considering I was in the middle of a battle to the end with Tal, you'd think I was too distracted to notice what was going on outside the room. Geez, if only I were that lucky. I had an unfortunately good view of my lil sis dropping like a fricking rock to the floor, looking like a zombie.

I wanted to run to her, but Tal blocked me with an evil smirk.

"You bastard", I growled, "Look what you've done to your own daughter!"

He glanced behind him, and, to my surprise, gave a horrified gasp. He started walking towards Mikey, who was holding Dani, but I grabbed him and threw him into the wall. I then positioned myself between him and the door.

"Not happening" I snapped.

Tal looked at me blankly, "Please. I have the antidote to Stockman's virus." He glanced at Dani and shuddered, "I did not realize what it would do to her. I never wished to cause her pain- just to take her from you freaks."

I growled, "Man, you have issues. It has to be HER choice. Not mine, not yours. And you should want what's best for her, and what makes her happy."

Tal glared, "I'm what's best for her. I can give her the life she can't have because she lives in the shadows. In the sewers."

"But that's not what SHE wants" I sighed in frustration. "As hard to believe as it is, she loves us, loves her life with us, and doesn't want anything to do with you. Not that I blame her, given the way you've treated her."

I gestured to Dani, who was now in Donnie's arms, shaking in painful spasms. Just then, she screamed and vomited on the ground. I watched with Tal, Don, Master Splinter (Who was tending to LH, by the way) and Mikey as she went completely limp against Don.

Don automatically began CPR. Mikey was sobbing, looking frantically from Leo to Dani. I snapped my head to look at Tal, "Where's the antidote?"

Tal stood up and pulled a needle out of his pocket, "This is it." He pushed pass me, towering over Mikey and Don.

A huge mistake.

Mikey hissed, "Step back. NOW" Don, still pumping Dani's chest, growled, "Get the fuck away from us if you want to live."

I sighed, "Don, Mikey, he's got an antidote. And yours spilled." I gestured to where his antidote had fallen on the floor after Tal knocked a table over.

Don concentrated on keeping Dani's heart going, but Mikey growled, "Why the shell should we trust this piece of shit?"

"Language, Michelangelo" Master Splinter appeared at my side. "I can tell that Tal is sincere. Allow him to help her."

Mikey and I both watched our master as he anxiously walked to stand between his two fallen students. Don didn't break his concentration, even when Master Splinter stroked D's hair.

I looked at Tal, who was also watching warily, and I said darkly, "If this is a trap…"

Tal raised his hand to stop me, "I love her, despite my methods. I won't allow her to die."

Mikey growled, "Yet you forced her to watch as you stabbed her hero in the stomach. And that's just one of the many things you've done to my poor sis."

Tal didn't respond; he just knelt next to Don and carefully injected my sister with his needle. Then he stood and turned to Master Splinter.

"I will wait with you until she is well again. In the meantime, your son is dying", he gestured to Leo, "So I suggest bringing him and Dani to my lab, where I have the facilities necessary to revive him."

Before any of us could argue, Sensei said, "Very well". He gave us a look that clearly said we had no choice.

I grumbled under my breath as I lifted Leo bridal style. Don scooped up D. Tal gestured for us to follow him, and against my better judgment, we did.

**Mikey's POV**

I won't pretend I liked having to follow the man who had injured my eldest brother and tortured my baby sister through the sewers to the secret entrance to his lab. I kept close to Raph and Don, who both silently carried their burdens.

"Are we sure about this?" I breathed to them.

Raph didn't even turn his head when he responded, "No; but Splinter is, apparently."

I glanced at Leo. He was still bleeding, but not as much. He would groan every now and again, assuring us that he was alive, thankfully.

Suddenly, he mumbled something.

Was it me, or did he mumble "Dani"?

Raph said, "Bro, you awake?"

"Dani…" Leo grumbled a little more forcefully before he opened his eyes, if just barely.

Raph and I breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't answer his unspoken question- _Where was his baby Dani?_

I didn't have the heart to tell him that she was just as in danger of dying as he was, if not more so. Don had said her breathing continued to be shallow, though it was better than if she wasn't breathing at all.'

I looked ahead at LH, who had woken up, and Master Splinter walking a few feet behind Tal. LH had insisted on coming with in the event that Tal turned on us. Our croc friend adored Dani, as most of our friends do.

She was hard not to love.

I took a deep breath when I saw Leo looking around and asking Raph, "Where are we? What happened?"

Raph said slowly, "You were stabbed in the stomach, bro. It knocked ya out."

Leo gave Raph a look, and said, "Yeah, I feel terrible. You know that's not what I mean. Don't make me ask outright."

Raph and I glanced at each other, and Don said, "She's here, Leo." He stepped forward so that Leo could see him carrying our kunoichi.

Leo eyes bulged, "What's wrong with her? Who…" Then he trailed off as Tal and the others turned around, wondering what the holdup was, and stepped into Leo's line of sight.

"Leonardo" Sensei sighed in relief, and LH smiled.

But Leo was glaring at Tal, who calmly said, "Your sister has been given an antidote. We are taking her and you to a place to rest and heal. My lab, actually."

Leo opened his mouth, but Splinter said, "It is alright, my son." He looked at Sensei, and he huffed as he glared at the ground.

"Shall we?" Tal opened a secret door in the wall that I hadn't even noticed, and we all filed through the door into the room.

It looked like any other lab, except there were ancient tablets on the walls, and artifacts scattered on the tables.

Raph placed Leo onto a bed, while Don placed D in the one next to him. Naturally, though, Leo got up and, despite his injuries, knelt next to Dani, looking worried.

Tal shook his head, "Unwise, Leonardo. You need to be bandaged, then you require rest."

Leo snapped, "Not while you're in the same room as my sister, I don't. I'm fine", he added to Don, who anxiously watched Leo's wounds.

Don asked, "Can I please just look at it? Raph can take care of Dani, I promise."

Raph nodded his agreement, "He won't touch her, bro, I swear."

Leo glanced from Don to Raph to Dani and growled in frustration, "Fine. Patch me up, but Raph, don't leave her for one second." Raph nodded his head, sitting next to D and taking her hand.

This was gonna be a long night.

**5 Review= Updates. I decided to keep that system running for a little while.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ha, a review that made me laugh inspired an update! Thanks to MDW!**

**Leo's POV**

I have to admit; I never thought my brothers and I were capable of being so quiet. But the only sound in the lab was breathing.

Don had bandaged my wounds, which he said weren't as bad as he thought; Tal's minion had missed my vital organs. _Huh_, I thought, _What did happen to him?_

I guess it doesn't matter, as long as he isn't here. I imagined Raph had taken care of him.

Raph and I were sitting on opposite sides of Dani, watching her labored breathing anxiously. She was wearing an oxygen mask that was way more of a reminder of the last time she was nearly killed then I needed. I was already having a heart attack as it was.

Don and Mikey were with LH at a table, discussing all that had happened. Master Splinter was meditating on the ground next to them.

As for Tal, he was on the other side of the room, but watching Dani with the same intense anxiety we were. That both shocked and angered me.

"Raph, what's up with Tal?" I asked quietly.

Raph glanced up at me, "Things have changed, or at least that's what Splinter said. He said Tal 'sincerely' wanted to help us, which I still think is bull."

I nodded my head, "But why would he suddenly change?"

Raph shrugged, "He just saw Dani spasming and decided to cross over." He placed a hand on my knee as he watched my horrified expression. "She'll live, Leo. I know it."

"She better", I managed.

Suddenly, a small noise came from the bed. Everyone's heads snapped to look at Dani. Don and Mikey stood next to Raph tensely.

I leaned in closer and whispered, "Dani?"

She whimpered and Raph said, "Kiddo, can ya hear us?"

We all watched in suspense, waiting for an answer.

Dani's eyelids fluttered, and despite the mask, we all heard our sister whisper, "Boys…"

I took Dani's hand, "We're right here, honey. Don and Mikey and Raph and I are all right next to you."

Her eyes opened more and she gazed up at me. Suddenly she demanded, her voice more forceful and worried, "Leo, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She sat up, but I placed my hands on her shoulders, "Relax, I'm fine! You're the one that's hurt kunoichi."

Dani looked me over, and sat back, contented, "Good." She saw the look on my face, and added ruefully, "I mean it's good you're not hurt. Obviously." I rolled my eyes; she has no sense of self-preservation, which ticks me off to no living end.

Mikey smiled, "How are you feeling, sis?"

She rolled her eyes, "You want the truth? Like crap. But at least we're all alive and together and safe."

Raph ruffled her hair, "Of course, didn't we promise?"

She grinned, "Yep. But I figured your hard-headedness, Leo's overprotectiveness, and Mikey's inability to be serious would screw us over. I don't have any complaints about you, Don."

Don smirked, "That's your not-so-subtle way of telling us you remember everything, right?"

Dani nodded, causing us all to laugh in joy-filled relief.

Unfortunately, that's when Tal walked up to us. He asked, "What are you feeling, Danielle?"

Dani's eyes bulged as she stared at Tal in horror. She gripped my plastron and hissed, "What are you doing here? Stay away from us, or I'll burn you!" She tried to sound threatening, but she was too weak.

I pulled her into my lap, cooing softly, "Baby, shh, it's okay. We're here, you're okay."

She nodded her head reluctantly; Dani's eyes didn't leave Tal, though.

"Soooo…" Mikey said, "Whose hungry?" We all stared at him, and he shrugged his shoulders and said defensively, "What? Now that D's okay, I wanna eat!"

Dani chuckled, "Same, Mike. I'm starved."

Master Splinter sighed, "We are all famished from the long day." He turned to Don, "Donatello, will you and Michelangelo go to the surface to get some dinner?"

Don glanced at Dani, "I think Raph ought to go, Master. I worry that Dani might relapse."

Splinter nodded, "Very well. Raphael and Michelangelo, then."

Raph and Mikey both said, "Yes, Sensei." Raph ruffled Dani's hair, Mikey hugged her, and the duo were gone.

Don took Raph's place on the bed and smiled at our sister, "So, you feeling okay, honey?"

Dani nodded, "Yeah, just a headache, and I'm kinda hot."

I anxiously placed a hand on her forehead, and gasped, "You feel like an open flame!"

We all glared at Tal, who smiled, saying, "This is wonderful!"

I calmly transferred my little girl to my genius brother, than stood up off the bed. I walked over to Tal and placed my hands across his throat in a fluid motion, giving him no time to react.

I said with a deadly calm, "What do you mean? What the shell did you do to her?"

Tal laughed, looking like Mikey and Dani at Christmastime, "Her body is transforming! Her Elemental powers are maturing! The accelerant in the antidote was successful!"

To say I reacted badly… doesn't cover it.

**Sorry it's so short! 75 reviews= you finding out about Dani's mother, and what element she'll learn to control next! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this update is short. And my last one until I update my outsiders' fics that I have shamefully neglected due to writers' block on them. **

**Don's POV**

Leo was holding Tal by the throat, looking soooo majorly pissed. Dani was gripping my arm anxiously, and I'll admit that I was holding her just as tightly. Master Splinter and LH were both glaring at Tal.

"What do you mean your accelerant worked? What did you do to my sister?" Leo snarled at Tal, who was grinning like an idiot.

Tal responded, "In the antidote was a powerful chemical that awakens dormant powers in Elemental beings. Her body is slowly changing to accommodate her new power."

Leo and I gave each other a horrified expression. D whispered, "What will this do to me?"

Tal smiled, "It will increase your power tenfold. And you will become the most powerful being on the planet, completely controlled by the Shredder and myself."

Leo's voice was pure venom as he said slowly, "You do not control her. You will never control Dani. Not as long as I am breathing. And if something happens to her, I'll make sure you pay dearly."

Dani looked scared, but of Leo or Tal, I couldn't tell you. She coughed, "Um, Leo?"

Leo glanced at her, "Yeah?"

She grimaced, "Not to freak you out… But I feel funny."

We both snapped our heads to stare at her. I said, "Funny how, exactly?"

Dani sighed, "I feel dizzy, and my skin feels tickly."

Leo dropped his scowl and his face became anxious, "When did…"

But he was cut off by Dani screeching in pain and dropping out of my arms, onto the floor. I automatically jumped down beside her, checking her vitals.

Leo and Master Splinter dropped next to me, Leo freaking out, "Dani, can you hear me? What's wrong with her? Don, what's happening to our sister?"

I shrugged helplessly, "I think it's the effects of the antidote!" I looked up to see LH holding Tal donw, growling.

I snapped, "Tal, what's happening to Dani?"

Tal grinned and muttered, "Just watch."

Leo gasped and I looked at D. She was shaking, worse than ever. Suddenly, her skin began to expand, and I knew by her crying and screams that my little genius was in agony.

We were forced to watch in horror as her body shifted, becoming hotter until it burst into flames. Her hair and skin were covered in fire. Her teeth became fangs. Finally, her eyes opened to reveal that my baby's sky blue eyes were now two blood red balls.

Dani's screams cut off, and she suddenly roared like an animal. She tried to stand up, but Leo and I held her down.

"Dani, no, it's us!" I yelled.

"Baby, listen, fight it! It's Leo and Don!" Leo said, his voice betraying him, revealing his fear and anxiety for Dani.

Tal laughed, and I swear if we didn't have our hands full, my oldest bro and I would have killed him with our bare hands.

Tal snapped his fingers and said, "Danielle, come to me."

Dani automatically began to fight against us harder. We simply held her tighter, doing all we could to keep her away from the monster that did this to her.

Master Splinter held Dani's head in his hands, "Danielle, my little one, listen to the sound of my voice. You do not wish to go to that man. Do not allow him to take you away from us once again. Fight his control; you have the support of your brothers and master. Do not let your father win; you are better than him. Return to your family, my baby girl."

My sister faltered. Suddenly I realized what Sensei was doing; he was talking to her, trying to bring her mind back to us.

Leo joined him, "Sweetie, please. Remember who we are; who you are. You aren't his or anyone else's puppet. You're our youngest family member, our only sister, and we're right here. You can do this, I know it!"

Dani was still beneath us. Her growls slowed, and she looked into Leo's eyes, "Le…"

Suddenly, though, her chest jolted, causing her to choke and start snarling and fighting again. I looked at Tal, to see him holding something behind his back, keeping it from LH…

My eyes bulged, "The chip! The one Stockman implanted! Tal has the remote!"

**-cough- Yeah, remember that heart chip from Family Forever? I never said they got it out, or that they got the remote, now did i? -runs and hides in a bunker-****  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Turtle Power! Update!**

**Raph's POV**

Mikey and me were carrying pizza and soda back to Tal's lab. Or rather, I was holding the pizzas away from Mikey so he wouldn't eat them all.

"Raaaaaph" he whined, and I rolled my eyes.

I grumbled, "We need to save some for our bros and the kid. You eat it all, Dani's gonna kill ya."

Mike pouted, but I ignored him. I was honestly still worrying about D. Yes, she was awake, but she wasn't out of danger yet. Not by a long shot.

My little brother opened the door as we walked into the secret passage. We were stopped short by Leo's voice, frantic and anxious. I gestured for Mikey to stay out of sight as we listened to our leader.

"… only sister, and we're right here. You can do this, I know it!" My oldest bro sounded majorly upset, but I was just as upset when I heard Dani growl, as if she were a dog, "Le…" before she cut off snarling.

I peeked around the corner. My lil sis, my Dani, was covered in fire, her teeth fangs and her usually blue eyes red.

She looked like a monster.

Leo and Don were holding Dani down on the ground as she fought them like a wild animal. Master Splinter held her head. LH was holding Tal by the throat. I noticed Tal holding a remote behind his back, away from LH.

Donnie noticed it too, and he yelled, "The chip! The one Stockman implanted! Tal has the remote!"

My eyes flashed. Damn it, how could we have forgotten! When Shredder kidnapped Splinter, the only way he got us to cooperate was by revealing that he had had Stockman implant a chip that, with the press of a button, would shock Dani's heart.

Tal said, "If you value the girl's life, croc, you'll place me down." LH snarled as he did.

Tal walked up to Leo and Don, who were shielding Dani from his view. They both looked angry and frustrated. Tal smirked, "Release her, or she dies." He waved the remote tauntingly.

That's when I dashed into the room and snatched the remote from Tal. I snickered, "You really didn't think you could threaten her, did you, you son of a bitch?"

Leo said, "Wait to go, Raph!" I turned and saw him holding Dani from behind as she snarled.

I frowned at her, my heart breaking at the sight of her, "What…"

But Leo shook his head, wincing, "I'll explain later."

I nodded, and turned back just in time to see Tal kick me in the chest, grabbing the remote from me before I fell to the ground. He stomped on my chest hard, causing me to see stars, gasping for breath.

Tal said, "Now. I will not ask again."

Master Splinter replied, "You would not kill your own child. Not when she is so valuable."

Tal sounded like he was smiling as he said, "I will revive her. As long as I don't use the maximum setting, she'll live. But why would you care what happens to her? She is now a monster."

Leo growled, "You're the monster here, not my sweet baby sister. You've butchered her and driven her mad, but we will fix her."

"So you may believe, Leonardo", Tal sneered, "But she is mine."

Mikey and Don flanked Leo, helping him hold Dani back. I glanced at her and made a split second decision.

Snatching it from Tal once again, I aimed the remote at Dani, "YOU may not use the full setting on the kid… But I will."

**Mikey's POV**

Raphie has finally cracked. My strongest brother, my secret hero and best bud, has finally been driven insane.

How else am I supposed to explain this? He was saying that he would be willing to kill Dani. Our baby sister, his supposed best friend.

I looked at Sensei, Leo, and Don, who were all standing around D. Master Splinter had a stunned expression, as if he weren't able to comprehend this. Don's jaw was practically on the ground. And Leo had that 'Raph is gonna DIE' look.

Tal laughed, "Oh, of course I believe you'd kill the girl. Even I wouldn't do that, Raphael." He gestured to the group surrounding Dani, "I wonder how your master and brothers would react."

Raph gave him an evil grin, "Do I care? I'll end my sister's life myself before I allow her to live in service to you, bub." His grip on the remote never wavered, "So what'll it be? You can release us now, or lose all prospects of controlling the child forever."

I gave Raph a nervous laugh, "Come on, bro. Enough fooling around…" Raph kicked me in the stomach, causing me to fall back. I stared at him, horrified.

Raph turned back to Dani, "You have three seconds, Tal. One…" He took a step closer to D, which caused Leo to growl.

"Two…" Raph gave Dani a menacing smile as she growled at him, completely unaware that she was one click away from death.

Then, Tal snarled, "I'll return." He then stomped out of the lab.

Raph dropped his stance, and the remote. He chuckled, "Thought that might work. It was just a guess, mind you…"

Leo walked up and slapped Raph upside the head as hard as possible, causing Raph to stumble and growl. He swung around, "Geez, Fearless."

But Leo got right in his face, his glare menacing, "You ever put me through that again, I'll slice you in two." Then, Leo cracked a grin, "Good job getting Tal, though."

Don, LH, Sensei, and I all laughed as Raph rubbed his head and grumbled, "Whatever. She's my baby sister, too."

"I know", Leo said softly. Then he turned back to the girl, who was too confused to even move. She had stopped fighting, and was just staring at us.

Leo reached a hand out to her, "Sweetie, it's okay. The bad man is gone; we won't hurt you, I promise."

Dani growled, her red eyes wild as her head snapped around the room, trying to watch us all at once.

I groaned, "What are we gonna do, Donnie? She's acting like an animal."

Leo said, "We have to be patient with her. She's scared and confused, and she'll attack if she thinks we mean her harm."

Don, however, just calmly walked up behind D and squeezed her shoulder lightly, knocking her unconscious. He swept her into his arms, and without turning to look at us, said, "Lair. Now."

We all followed Don out of the lab and headed home.

**Review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Raph: To all you readers, I'm offended. I would never kill my baby sister! Have you seen how much I care about her?**

**Dani-curtis-16: Coulda fouled me, jackass.**

**Leo: Same here.**

**Raph: Hey, shut it! You and Fearless can go jump, little miss author! **

**Dani-curtis-16: Whatever. You better not pull any of that bull crap on us THIS time, Raph, or in my story, there will only be 3 teenage mutant ninja turtles. **

**Leo: Yeah, I wasn't kidding about the slicing-you-in-two part. I care about my family, but threaten my baby and you're history, Raphie boy.**

**Raph: -grumbles under his breath, glaring at us-**

**Dani-curtis-16: On with the story!**

**Donnie's POV**

Raph and Leo flanked me as we ran to the lair, me holding D. I figured knocking the kid out was the only way to keep her from attacking us, which could cause her to hurt us or herself.

We burst into the lair, and I said, "Raph, get me some water just in case. Leo, open the door to the lab. Then I want everyone but LH and myself to wait outside."

Leo sprinted to my lab door, holding it open as I strode in with Dani. As soon as Raph handed me the water, I closed the door on my three bros and my father.

I placed Dani on the table, automatically checking her wounds. None were too bad, certainly not life-threatening, so the next question_- HOW THE SHELL AM I GONNA TURN HER BACK TO NORMAL?_

LH placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Let us do a blood analysis to see if we can identify what triggered the transformation."

I nodded as I numbly took a needle out of a drawer, prepped it, then inserted it into D's arm. I shuddered and growled at all the dots on her arms that showed the numerous needles she had received, most not from me. I was the ONLY one I trusted to inject needles into my sweet sister.

I was surprised to catch myself thinking, _I wish I could hear her complain about her hatred of needles._ At least that would mean my little ninja was awake and herself…

After collecting the blood sample, I handed it LH. "Could you please do the analyzing?" I asked, and my croc friend nodded sympathetically. I had had to do it far too many times; I was losing the stomach to watch my sister's blood be transformed and twisted by madmen.

Madmen I planned to help my brothers kill when this was all over.

_If I ever saw Tal, ever just happened to accidently bump into that piece of shit again…_

I shook my head to clear it. Wow, I was getting violent. Well, I was sleep deprived and worried as shell, sooo… Yeah, I see where the temper is coming from.

I let LH work on the blood while I bandaged D's wounds.

**Master Splinter's POV**

The worst fears of my sons and I have come to pass since Hun first kidnapped my granddaughter. Our little girl has been through many hardships. We have tried to shield her, but to no avail.

But now, we have lost her to the Elemental in her.

My three sons and I sat in the living room, lost in thought.

Michelangelo said anxiously, "Um, guys, do you think Don can fix D?"

Leonardo sighed, "I really don't know, Mike. I really hope so, though." The eyes of my eldest child were burning at the thought of his sister's sufferings.

Raphael growled, "If Don can't fix her, I'm going after Tal. I'll MAKE him help her."

Leonardo grumbled, "Yeah, cause that worked the last twelve times. Threatening to kill Dani again, are you?"

Raphael opened his mouth to retort, but I said, "Enough, my sons! What would your sister think of this fighting?"

Both boys looked down guiltily. I knew they regretted their arguments, but they really are too different.

I sighed, "Let us meditate to calm our minds. Donatello will inform us if things change."

"Yes, Sensei" all three boys muttered miserably. They sat in a circle around me.

I concentrated my energy on healing my baby girl.

**Mikey: Awwwww, that's it?!**

**Dani-curtis-16: Bite me, Mike. I'll update again when I get 5 reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dani-curtis-16 and the TMNT: O_O**

**Don: …Well, that didn't take long. **

**Raph: That didn't take a full DAY.**

**Mikey: Well, this story IS amazing.**

**Dani-curtis-16: Well, I thought so, but I'm the writer. Anyhow, guess I gotta update.**

**Leo: Why do I have a bad feeling about this chapter? –looks suspiciously at dani-curtis-16-**

**Dani-curtis-16: Who, moi? –Snickers evilly- **

**TMNT: -groans-**

**Mikey's POV**

Leo, Raph, Sensei, and I were all sitting together in a loose circle, meditating. We were trying to send Dani healing energies, though I admit I'm not that great at it. Still, if it's for D…

Suddenly, we all saw a portal open in the lair. We all stood up in defensive positions, except Sensei, who said, "Be ready, my sons."

Leo stood between the portal and Don's lab, "This is such a bad time it's not even funny."

Raph nodded, "Yeah, but when is our timing ever good? Turtle luck running true to form."

A figure stepped out of the portal, causing us all to tense… then drop our stances in relief. It was just the Daimyo, the head of the Battle Nexus. Daimyo bowed, "Greetings, my friends."

Master Splinter stepped forward as we bowed, "Hello, my old friend. It is an honor to have you in our home."

Daimyo sighed, "I wish it were under better conditions, my friend. Tell me, where is your young kunoichi?"

The Daimyo had met Dani both when Leo fought Daimyo's son, the Ultimate Ninja, and when we went to the Battle Nexus Championship. She liked him, but she hated his son with a passion for poisoning and almost killing Leo.

Quite frankly, we all did.

Sensei sighed sadly, "She is unwell at the moment. My son Donatello is tending to her."

Daimyo placed a hand on Master Splinter's shoulder, "Tell me everything."

So Splinter explained all that had happened, though my bros and I were confused as to what it had to do with the supreme Daimyo.

When Splinter had finished, he asked, "So, it is time, I suppose?"

The Daimyo nodded sadly, "I am sorry, but now that Tal has found his daughter, she is not safe. And neither is the multiverse."

We all stared at the two masters. Raph said, "Okay. What the SHELL does Dani have to do with the multiverse?"

Sensei sighed, "Remember when I told you about Danielle's powers? And do you remember how the Shredder said he could use her power to destroy the world?"

When we nodded, he hesitantly said, "Well, your sister's strength goes even beyond that of the Daimyo's."

We were silent. Dani was stronger than the Ultimate Daimyo?! How was that even possible? She was twelve!

Leo shook his head, "But what is it time for?"

Splinter looked away, and the Daimyo said grimly, "It is time to take her away and hide her for safe keeping at the Battle Nexus. Far from those who would abuse her powers."

I held my breath in anticipation. Was I upset about this? Absolutely; I don't want my little buddy leaving me. But my reaction was NOTHING compared to what I knew Raph and Leo were about to do…

Raph yelled, "You want to take her away from us?! After we fought so hard to protect her, after everything that has happened, you want to take her from her family?! Are ya MAD?!"

Leo shook his head, "Not happening. She stays with us, end of story. You are NOT taking our baby sister from us. Not you, not Shredder, not Tal."

Master Splinter snapped, "It is not a choice, my sons. I know how hard you have fought for your sister. But if you truly love her, you'll do what's best for her."

"WE ARE WHAT'S BEST FOR HER!" Raph and Leo screamed at the same time.

I placed a hand on each of my bros' arms, "Guys, chill! Let's talk this out."

Raph glared at me, but before he could say anything, Don came out of the lab, saying, "What the shell is happening…"

Leo turned to Don, "Daimyo wants to take Dani."

Don shook his head, "No wonder you two were yelling. But could you try NOT to wake the kid? She just got the antidote, she's still real weak…"

**CLIFFIE!**

**Raph: Some cliffie. **

**Dani-curtis-16: Go jump, Raphael.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dani-curtis-16: Well, let's get on with the story!**

**Leo: Wait, I have something to say!**

**Dani-curtis-16: What, Leo?**

**Leo: If Dani gets taken, I'll kill you.**

**Raph: And I'll help him.**

**Dani: Shut up, bros.**

**The TMNT: DANI?!**

**Dani-curtis-16: HA!**

**Dani's POV**

I groaned in pain. What the shell happened THIS time? My stomach felt like hell. And my head and my chest and every other body part…

I opened my eyes to see LH hovering over me anxiously. "How are you, little one?"

"You want the truth?" I moaned with a weak smile.

LH rubbed my hair, "You are home safe. Your brothers were so worried about you." I looked around, and I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that I was lying in Donnie's lab.

"Where are they?" I asked, sitting up. I had to make sure the guys were alright… suddenly, I heard yelling from outside. LH and I listened to a conversation going on outside Don's lab.

"Daimyo wants to take Dani." Leo! It warmed my heart to hear my brother's voice… but, wait, the Daimyo? What did he want with me?

Don said, "No wonder you two were yelling. But could you try NOT to wake the kid? She just got the antidote, she's still real weak…"

I rolled my eyes and mumbled under my breath, just so LH could hear, "3, 2, 1…"

Then Leo and Raph burst into the lab, looking around frantically for me. Leo found me first, then dashed across the room and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. LH and Raph chuckled while I wrapped my arms around my eldest bro.

"Dani, my Dani!" He cooed as he held me tightly to his plastron. Raph sighed a breath of relief as he pushed the hair out of my face, "How you feeling, sis? It is really you, right?"

I nodded sweetly, "I'm okay, big brothers. I swear."

Mikey ran in with Don on his heels.

Don looked annoyed, "I told you not to wake her! She's still gonna be really fragile, and you crushing her won't help, Leo."

Leo sheepishly pulled away, though he kept his arms around my shoulders. "Sorry, Don. Sorry, Dani."

I smiled sweetly, "Ha, it's cool. Chill, Doctor Don, I'm good."

Donnie grimaced, "Other than the five million injuries, you mean?"

I grinned cockily, "What injuries, bro? Got no idea whatcha mean."

Mikey, Raph, Leo, and LH all chuckled, but one look at Don's stern face shut us all up.

Thankfully, that's when Master Splinter entered with the Daimyo. I could tell by the boys' expressions this wasn't gonna end well.

"Hello, Danielle" the Daimyo smiled at me. I bowed my head, "Hello, Daimyo. Your visit is as much a pleasure as it is a mystery."

The Daimyo sighed, "I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you this, my dear, but I am not here on a social visit. I have come to bring you to the Battle Nexus for your safety as well as the universe's."

Everyone in the room was silent, holding their breath as they waited for my reaction. For once, I didn't have a response. After all that had happened, after these months of torture and pain for the seven of us… And the Daimyo wants to take me to hide in the Battle Nexus with him and his jackass son, the Ultimate Ninja (Yeah, I hate him. Nobody messes with Leo, or any of my bros.)

I laughed, "Sick joke, Daimyo. With all due respect, I'm not going anywhere."

Daimyo sighed, "This is not your decision, little one. The universe itself is at stake, not just you."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm a lot of things, Daimyo. I'm cocky, I'm a little smart, I'm probably crazy, and I have a bad temper that only Leo can control. But the one thing I'm not is a coward."

Master Splinter approached me, "Now, Danielle, you cannot be so foolish as to believe that you can stay here and not be taken by one of the many forces against you. Eventually, you will either be taken, or killed."

Leo growled, "We can defend her."

A voice from behind the Daimyo suddenly said, "Is that why she's been captured so many times?"

Leo, Raph, and I all snarled. We knew that voice- the Ultimate Ninja.

**Sorry it's so short! Life is kicking my shell right now! **

**Dani: Is that it, or are you just lazy?**

**Dani-curtis-16: Don't make me hit you.**

**Leo: -unsheathes katanas- Try it.**

**Dani-curtis-16: … REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dani: I'm sooo pissed off right now.**

**Dani-curtis-16: A.) Aren't you always, Raph Jr.?, and B.) What about? **

**Dani: A.) Shut up about my best friend, and B.) The Ultimate Ninja? REALLY, little Miss Author?**

**Dani-curtis-16: Hey, I thought it was clever! I've never read him in a TMNT fanfic, have you?**

**Dani: There's a good reason for that, baka. **

**Dani-curtis-16: -holds a sword to Dani's throat- I brought you into this story, I WILL bring you out of it.**

**Dani: Leo, HELP!**

**Leo: -grabs dani-curtis-16 from behind-**

**Dani-curtis-16: … Oh, crap. Back to the story! **

**Leo's POV**

I wonder if normal people ever have days like this. Where absolutely EVERYTHING goes to hell.

Baby sister in peril? Check. Plunged in the stomach with a sword and nearly killed? Check. Return of my worst enemy besides the Shredder? Double freaking check.

Raph and Dani were growling like mad dogs, and I'll admit it was cute to see them so defensive of me. I know that they are my siblings and all, but it was still nice to see how much they care.

Dani stood up, despite my arms that hadn't left her shoulders since I almost killed her with my hug. I watched as the Ultimate Ninja smirked at Dani, "Hello, Hamato clan."

The Daimyo (who wasn't too high on my list right now, either) placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Now, son. This is difficult for them."

The Ultimate Ninja sneered, "It's their fault for not protecting the girl. If Leonardo hadn't been…"

Dani interrupted and snapped, "You say one more word about my eldest brother, and you're dead."

U.N. grinned, "You may be a princess, but you are nothing compared to me, child. And you just don't want to hear about your brother's failure."

What happened next came with no warning and left everyone stunned. One minute, U.N. is laughing at us, and the next, he's on the floor, holding his jaw, with Dani, who had disappeared from under my arms, glaring menacingly over him.

"Do not talk about my family that way. Nobody speaks of Leonardo or anyone I love that way. And I'm stronger than I look."

We all stared at the snarling girl in shock, even the Daimyo and Master Splinter.

The U.N. growled and stood up, glaring back at her, "You'll pay for that one, girl."

He threw a punch at D, but before Raph or I could lunge between them, Dani caught the surprised ninja's fist and delivered a sharp kick into his abdomen. She then swept his legs out from under him, landing him back on the floor.

Mikey was the next to break the silence, "This IS the same guy who almost killed Leo, right? Because, either he got weaker…"

"Or D got way stronger." Don finished.

Dani turned and grinned at them, "It's called having skills. Skills that you four taught me, by the way."

Raph shook his head, then turned to the Daimyo, "You STILL wanna try and take the kid? She just landed your son on the floor without breaking a sweat."

Unfortunately, that's when the Ultimate Ninja grabbed Dani from behind and held her off the ground by the neck, choking her as he raised his sword.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed, but before his sword fell on my sister, Raph grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, causing the jerk to drop Dani and his sword with a cry of pain.

**Raph's POV**

Words can't describe how much I hate this creep, the Ultimate Ninja. Secretly, I find him my worst enemy after the Shredder, because of all the times he's tried killing Leo. I know Dani shares this view of him, too.

I held the Ultimate Ninja's arm behind his back, tightening my grip with a fierce glare. I looked at D, "You okay?"

"Duh" Dani grimaced as Leo helped her up.

The Daimyo sighed in frustration, "Splinter, I am so sorry for my son's behavior. He still holds a grudge against your oldest son, and he hates to have to protect his enemy's sister."

Master Splinter nodded, "I understand, my friend. All is forgiven. I would appreciate, however, if you would convince your son to keep away from my sons and granddaughter."

The Daimyo bowed, "Of course. I promise I mean you no harm, Leonardo, nor do I mean your sister harm."

Leo nodded stiffly, both hands on Dani's shoulders. "It is getting late. Perhaps it is best to finish our discussion after everyone has rested. Danielle and my family have had a long day."

Master Splinter added, "You are most welcome to stay in our home for the night with your son."

Daimyo nodded, "I thank you."

A growl rumbled through my chest as I dropped the U.N. and stood next to Dani, opposite of Leo. I wasn't letting these two outta my sight if that piece of crap was staying the night. I didn't trust him, and I wouldn't let him hurt D or Leo.

Master Splinter showed our two guests to their rooms, as well as LH, who had requested to stay for D's sake. That left us five siblings alone.

Dani squeezed my hand. I looked at her knowing grin in confusion, so she said, "I know; I hate him, too."

Leo rolled his eyes, "I just hate that we keep adding to the list of people who want to take you away from us."

Don sighed, "Yeah, this isn't getting any better. We have to figure out how to keep together."

Dani raised her head defiantly, "I don't care. I'm not going. I'm tired of being taken from my brothers. I just wanna stay with the four of you."

Mikey threw an arm around her, "Us, too, D."

Leo grinned at D softly, "Let's just get some rest. You're not going anywhere tonight, so let's all get the sleep we so desperately need."

With that, the four of us hugged D, and we all went to our rooms.

**The next morning…**

I awoke to the sound of my oldest brother's scream from the hallway. I jumped out of bed, pissed and scared.

Leo was standing in D's doorway, shaking as he gripped the door. I looked over his shoulder- the girl was gone!

I ran down the stairs, my heart completely cold. I dashed into Mikey's room, where he was sitting up, having just woken up by Leo's screams.

"Where's D?" I asked, and Mikey shook his head, "Haven't seen her…"

I was gone before he finished, running into Don's lab. _He probably wanted to check her over_, I thought hopefully.

But of course, Dani wasn't in the lab either. Don hadn't seen her since last night, and he followed me out into the living area where Mikey was comforting a panicking Leo.

As we approached, I heard Leo practically hyperventilating, "She wouldn't go off, and I was right next to her, Mike! I definitely would have heard if someone came for her. Where could my baby be?!"

Before any of us could answer, Master Splinter came into the room, looking sad and tired, "My sons, I have grave news."

All four of us stared as our father said, "I have discovered that the Daimyo and Ultimate Ninja are gone… and they've taken Danielle with them."

**THE TMNT: REVIEW!**

**Dani-curtis-16: … What, you guys just wanna write the story now? **

**Leo: Did you forget the promise I made you? **

**Raph: -twirling sais- And you didn't listen to us.**

**Dani-curtis-16: Update soon, if I live through this! –Dodges blow from Raph-**


	22. Chapter 22

**Leo: Well, let's see if little miss author can fix this mess.**

**Dani-curtis-16: I am sooo replacing you as my fav turtle, Leonardo. And yes, this is an action-packed update.**

**Mikey: Is Dani gonna be okay?**

**Dani-curtis-16: Read and find out.**

**Donnie's POV**

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. The Ultimate Daimyo and his son had kidnapped Dani? I turned around to look at my bros and noticed that Leo was gone.

Mikey said, "What the shell is wrong with them? Kidnapping is a crime! Don't they know that?"

Sensei sighed, looking worn out and defeated, "I feared they would do this, but I had hoped they wouldn't stoop so low…"

That's when Leo came in from his bedroom, a glare on his face and a bag over his shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow, "Uh, Leo, where are you going?"

Leo said flatly, "Kinda obvious, isn't it? The Battle Nexus."

Raph nodded his head and spoke up, "Yeah, how we getting there?"

Leo shook his head, "I'm going alone."

We all stared at our brother. Was he nuts? Did he really think he could fight the Ultimate Ninja and the Daimyo for Dani without backup?

Raph growled, "She's our sis, too. We are helping to get her home."

Leo sighed, "Raph, think. If we all go, then we could all get hurt. And I'm not planning on fighting them, I'm just gonna snatch up Danielle and get outta there without being seen."

Mikey shook his head, "But what if you get caught?"

Leo smirked at his baby brother, "I am a ninja. I don't get caught."

I grimaced, "So how are you getting to the nexus? We helped you last time."

"Usagi showed me how the symbols work." We all groaned, of course his samurai rabbit friend taught him. Leo and Usagi were good friends, and Dani absolutely adores him.

Master Splinter stepped forward and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, "Be careful, my son. She will be well guarded. Bring our girl home safe."

Leo smiled and nodded, "Of course, Father, I plan to do no less."

Us three brothers stared at our leader and father. Master Splinter was just letting Leo go? On a suicidal trip to another dimension, no less?

As if hearing my thoughts, Sensei said, "I know there is no stopping you, my son. And I wish to have Danielle home as much as you do."

I nodded slowly, "Just… be careful, Leo."

Mikey smiled softly, "Bring Dani back in one piece."

Raph smirked, "Watch your back as well as hers, bro."

Leo waved to all of us, and with a determined look in his eyes, he was gone, going after our sister.

**Dani's POV**

As I woke up the next morning, I stretched and yawned. I had slept pretty well, which was amazing given all that had happened. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and looked around my room…

Wait… this wasn't my room!

"Well, look who's awake." I jumped into a defensive crouch, ready to spring. The Ultimate Ninja was standing in the doorway of the room, a smug grin on his face.

I growled, "Where am I, you ninja scum?"

U.N. chuckled, "You are in the Battle Nexus. My father and I brought you here while you slept."

My eyes widened. _Oh, crap_, I thought, _how did I sleep through a kidnapping?' The boys were gonna have heart attacks for sure!_

I stood up, snarling, "When my brothers find out about this, you'll DIE." I then pushed the bastard outta the doorway and stomped down the hallway, looking for the Daimyo. Did I ever have a few words for him!

Wandering around wasn't doing me much good, since I had no idea how to get to the Daimyo's throne room from where I was. I had no idea how to get through this labyrinth of hallways…

That's when a voice behind me said, "It is good to see you again, little ninja. Though I wish it were under better circumstances."

I spun around and squealed happily, "USAGI, YOU'RE HERE!" I ran up and hugged the daylights outta my beloved friend. We had met at the last Battle Nexus Championship, where he saved Leo's life and became our close friend and ally.

Usage laughed as he rubbed my back, "I came to see that all was well with you. The Daimyo told me…"

At the mention of the Daimyo, I snarled, "Where is he? I have some things I'd like to discuss with that traitor…"

Usage placed a hand on my shoulder, looking concerned, "Calm yourself, Danielle. I know you must be upset, but please try to understand that, despite his methods, the Daimyo is trying to help you. He is just wrong, that's all. At least he brought me here, in order to keep you calm and happy. He remembered our friendship, as well as my friendship with Leonardo-san."

I grunted, "Damn straight he's wrong. Separating me from my boys is absolutely the worst thing he could have done. And mark my words, they ain't gonna react any better than me."

"I know" Usagi smiled warily, "I fear Leonardo-san's reaction to your disappearance will be irrational at the least. I would not be surprised if he arrives here before long."

I blinked up at Usagi, "Uh, how exactly is Leo getting here?"

Usagi grinned, "Simple. I taught him the ritual to come to the Battle Nexus. I am confident that your older brother will use it to come get you back."

I gave Usagi an evil grin, "I am confident of that too. I almost feel sorry for the Ultimate Ninja. After trying to kill him twice, Leo'll have a fit knowing I'm here with him."

Usagi wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Come, the Daimyo wishes to speak with you. And I promise I will not leave you until Leonardo-san arrives."

I smiled, "Thanks, Usagi." At least I wasn't alone, but that didn't make this situation much better.

_Please, get here soon, big brother._

**Review! Share any ideas you might have or things you want to happen!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dani: About damn time!**

**Dani-curtis-16: Oh, buzz off.**

**Dani: Can I hit the Ultimate Daimyo?**

**Dani-curtis-16: If you buzz off.**

**Usagi's POV**

I walked with Danielle towards the Daimyo's throne room. The young kame was glaring at the floor, trying to contain her anger, not that I could blame her. Being kidnapped in the night from her family must be hard.

Though, according to her, this was not the first time that has happened. She explained all that had happened to her and her brothers, and I felt sorry for all my old friends. They were going through a tough time.

"… And then I punched the Ultimate Ninja, cuz nobody dishonors my family, EVER. But he attacked me, and Raph had to save me, and let me tell you, he looked majorly pissed off. We went to bed, but then I woke up here!" Danielle finished her story, out of breath.

I smiled sympathetically at her, "I apologize for your troubles, little one. But I must say, you amaze me with your power and skill. You remind me so much of your older brother, Leonardo."

She looked up at me hopefully, "Really?"

I nodded, "Definitely. Your love for your family, your martial arts skills, your gentleness and grace. Leonardo-san must be very proud of you."

Danielle smiled brightly and skipped ahead of me, doing a few back flips. I was glad that had cheered her up; I knew how much she looked up to her oldest brother, and how she wanted to be like him.

I also knew he would do anything for her, and that he wouldn't let anything stop him from returning her home. It worried me, the idea of one of my closest friends fighting the Daimyo himself to retrieve his sister.

She was worth fighting for, certainly, but still.

We approached the throne room, and I took Danielle's hand with my one hand, and tilted her chin to look at me with the other.

I said sternly, "Now, I know how upset you are. But you must control yourself in there. You cannot just start a fight; we must try to reason with the Daimyo, and if we cannot, then you must wait for your family to intervene."

Danielle opened her mouth to protest, but I cut her off, "Please, promise me, my little one. Trust me. I do not doubt that Leonardo-san is on his way here this very moment. If we must wait for him to help us, we WAIT. Understood?"

Danielle sighed, "Fine." I could see the frustration in her eyes, but I also saw her sincerity that she wouldn't go charging into battle.

I kissed her forehead, "Good girl."

She grimaced, "Let's just get this over with."

And she turned around and opened the doors.

**Leo's POV**

As stupid as this may sound, I actually was fairly calm as I walked down the alley way where we had followed Sensei to the Battle Nexus for the first time. I wasn't seeing red, I wasn't in hysterics, and I wasn't having a heart attack. You know, the kind of things people do when one of the most important people in their life is kidnapped for the God-knows time.

But, honestly, I wasn't worried for Dani, and for a couple of reasons.

One would be the fact that she is stronger than her captors. Daimyo had outright said she was stronger than him, and the girl beat the crap outta his son just for calling me a failure; I don't wanna even know what she'll do to him when she wakes up and finds out she was taken.

Next, I know that the Daimyo won't hurt her. This is the first kidnapper who genuinely doesn't mean her harm. I mean, if they wanted to, they could have fought us for her the minute they came, but they didn't, and it's because the Daimyo wants to keep the peaceful friendship he and Master Splinter have. And, again, the Ultimate Ninja can't hurt her because she can defeat him.

Lastly, and most importantly, I would be able to sense if something happened to her. For some reason, ever since Tal kidnapped her, I've been able to feel Dani when she is hurt, sad, or scared. We had always been close to each other, but now it seemed that all our hardships have bonded us together in a spiritual way. I haven't told her this, because when the shell have I had the time to?!

So even as I drew the symbols and said the chant that would take me to the Battle Nexus, I was able to keep a calm mind, safe in the knowledge that my sister would be okay until I got to her.

The portal appeared, and I walked through to the familiar woods around the Nexus grounds and castle.

_Now, how to find Dani?_, I thought. I couldn't honestly fight my way to her. Not against the Daimyo, at least. So I had to get the kid alone. I was certain she wouldn't put up a fight, she'd probably see me and demand to go home.

Then again, I was just as certain she wouldn't be left alone. They weren't blind, they saw our reactions, and I knew the U.N. and Daimyo would have her guarded.

The guards, I was sure I could get through.

**Mikey: Sooooo short.**

**Dani-curtis-16: Biiiiite me. I'll update at 120 reviews, okay, guys?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Dani: Fight time!**

**TMNT and dani-curtis-16: DANI!**

**Leo: Hamato Danielle, if you get into trouble before I get there, I swear I will ground you forever!**

**Dani: -pouty face- I just wanna smash the Ultimate Ninja's head in.**

**Raph: -chuckles- That's my sis. **

**Leo: -murderous glare at Raph and Dani- **

**Dani-curtis-16: On with the story!**

**Dani's POV**

I tried my best to keep my temper in check. I really did, because I've seen the effects rage can have on a person (i.e. Raphie). But when I saw the Ultimate Ninja standing beside his father's empty throne with a smug grin, Usagi had to place an arm around my shoulder to keep me back.

The U.N.'s words still swirled in my head, causing me to see red. _You just don't want to hear about your brother's failure. _

_As if, _I thought, _My Leo is ten times the ninja this jackal was_.

The U.N. grinned, "Well, the young princess couldn't find her way alone and had to be guided here, now, did she? I suppose _failure_ runs in the family."

I growled, "As I recall, Leonardo defeated you with honor and skill, despite your dishonorable methods. Good for you, though" I grinned evilly, "You have no idea the hell you would have paid if you had killed my Aniki.*"

Usagi rubbed my hair and turned to the U.N., "Where is the Daimyo? He requested to see Danielle; he would not be pleased if you prevented her from following his wishes."

I blinked up at Usagi. I was struck again by his resemblance to Leo; his honor, his gentle, calm nature, and his naturally commanding yet comforting presence.

The U.N. scoffed but answered, "Father is in a meeting right now. He wishes not to be disturbed. You and the brat are supposed to wait here for him. But in the meantime…" He drew his sword and smirked at me, "I have a score to settle with you, young one."

Usagi sidestepped so that I was half hidden behind him, "You must get through me first, ninja assassin."

My friend smiled down at me, "I will not allow any harm to befall Danielle."

I shook my head, "I beat him last time. I can do it again."

Usagi grimaced, "Raphael had to help you, though, correct?" I scowled at the reminder.

The U.N. lunged forward and knocked down Usagi as he was turning from me. I screamed as Usagi was picked up by the collar and thrown across the room into a heavy statue of a dragon, which fell down on top of him. I ran towards him, but the ninja scum grabbed my arm and twisted my shoulder, popping it out of its socket with a sickening sound.

I cried out in agony as the U.N. tossed me onto the ground, right on my dislocated shoulder. He then stomped on my chest a few times, rebreaking my already bad ribs that had just healed. I gasped painfully for air, seeing stars as I fought back tears.

The U.N. chuckled, "No big brothers to bail you out this time, I'm afraid."

"DON'T BE SO SURE, ASSASSIN!" Usagi had gotten up and was running to us, a glare on his face.

The U.N. held a sword to my neck, "You cannot stop me, rodent. After I kill her, I'll kill you, so there are no witnesses to my vengeance."

Usagi stood still, calmly glaring at the monster, "I never said I would stop you. I said not to assume her BIG BROTHER wasn't here." He looked over the U.N.'s head, at someone standing in the doorway we had just walked through. I was in too much pain to look up, or even crane my neck to the side, but I didn't HAVE to.

"And my old friend does NOT looked pleased."

**Leo's POV**

_HE'S FUCKING DEAD, HE'S FUCKING DEAD, AND HE'S SOOOOO FUCKING DEAD! _, was going through my mind a mile a minute. Not Raph's, mind you, but mine, Leonardo, the fearless, calm leader. Kinda scary when you think about it.

I was watching the Ultimate Ninja, the dishonorable ninja scum, as bad as the Shredder himself, twisting my baby's arm, causing her to scream in pain. The piece of trash threw her to the ground, hurting her arm further, and then proceeded to stomp on her, effectively ruining the months of healing they had just underwent.

In my mind, as I heard my sister's cries of agony, I was imagining all the ways I was going to murder the son of a bitch causing her pain.

The U.N. chuckled, "No big brothers to bail you out this time, I'm afraid."

Before I could say it, Usagi called out, "DON'T BE SO SURE, ASSASSIN!" my old friend had managed to free himself and was running towards Dani, a knowing look in his eyes. I was usually so glad to see him, but my eyes were trained on the U.N. at the moment.

The U.N. held a sword to D's neck, "You cannot stop me, rodent. After I kill her, I'll kill you, so there are no witnesses to my vengeance." _Over my dead body will you kill my little girl and best friend_, I thought, the glare on my face intensifying.

Usagi stood still, calmly glaring at the monster, "I never said I would stop you. I said not to assume her BIG BROTHER wasn't here." He grinned at me as I remained in the doorway, shaking with rage. "And my old friend does NOT looked pleased."

The U.N.'s eyes flashed when he saw me, "Leonardo! How on earth…"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I snarled, "It doesn't matter, because you won't live long enough for the information to be of use to you."

Dani tried lifting her head, or even turning it, but she moaned in pain every time. Her moans just pissed me off further.

The U.N. grinned, "Now, you wouldn't want my sword to accidently slit the girl's throat…"

That's as far as he got, because Usagi lunged at him, knocking the sword out of the U.N's hands and sending him right into my fist. I ended up punching his stomach, grabbing his hair and throwing him like he had done with Dani.

Unfortunately, he was prepared, and he tossed me into the wall, kicked my chest, and swiped my katana from my back. He held it above my head.

"I was planning on killing the girl, BUT YOU'LL DO!" he laughed. I closed my eyes, hoping that it would be quick and that Usagi would get my baby sister out…

But the sword never came.

I opened my eyes, to see the U.N., grunting and groaning as he fell on his knees unconscious, dropping my katana. Dani was standing behind him, holding with her good arm the sword he had planned to use on her glinting red with blood. She was pale and wide-eyed, her white knuckles gripping the sword she had just used to save me.

With the U.N. unconscious at my feet, I stood up carefully, and reached for my trembling sister.

"Dani…" was all I got out before she dropped the sword and fell into my arms, sobbing and gasping. I scooped her up and held her as she cried, checking her over for any other injuries.

"Shhh, baby, Aniki's here." I whispered soothingly, rubbing her back anxiously. "You're gonna be okay now, my precious Osanai imōto." *

**Leo: 0_0 WTF?!**

**Dani: Did I just COMMIT MURDER?!**

**Dani-curtis-16: Never said he was dead, and I thought you wanted action? At least I didn't do a cliffhanger. Figured everyone was getting annoyed with those.**

**Leo: HOW MANY TIMES DOES MY BABY NEED TO GET HURT BEFORE YOU'RE SATISFIED?**

**Dani: -mumbling- I'm not a baby, Leo…**

**Leo: You're MY baby, kiddo. **

**Dani-curtis-16: …. No comment. Review if you wanna see what happens next! **

***BTW, for those of you who don't know, Aniki is Japanese for big brother, and Osanai imōto is baby sister.***


	25. Chapter 25

**Dani-curtis-16: So, what do ya think of the Japanese? I take classes, and since I established that Leo and Dani speak Japanese…**

**The TMNT and Dani: GET BACK TO THE STORY, DAMMIT!**

**Dani-curtis-16: Awww, Hamato family moment!**

**Dani: Just. Get. On. With. It.**

**Dani's POV**

When the Ultimate Daimyo walked into the room, I was hyperventilating into Leo's chest, begging for this to be a nightmare, for me to have NOT just done what I did. Leo was stroking my hair, whispering soothing words of comfort in English and Japanese. Usagi was next to the Ultimate Ninja, checking his vitals.

The Daimyo gasped, "My son! What has happened?"

Usagi looked up at him, "Your son wrongfully attacked Danielle. She would have been killed had Leonardo-san" Usagi gestured to the two of us standing together, "not arrived when he had. But the Ultimate Ninja attempted to kill him, prompting Danielle to act to save her brother's life."

The Daimyo stared at me in angry disbelief, "You stabbed my son?"

I hid my face in Leo's shoulder as he hissed, a menacing glare on his face, "Weren't you listening? Your son almost murdered her in cold blood! I KNEW this was a stupid plan!"

I clutched Leo as I sobbed, "I'm sooo sorry… I just… Leo needed me and…"

Leo looked at me anxiously, "There's nothing to be sorry about, hon. It wasn't your fault, so don't apologize."

Usagi nodded, "Your brother is right. And The Ultimate Ninja is down, but he'll live."

I sighed a breath of relief. "Phew. I was scared I killed him… but, I mean, I couldn't just watch him kill you, Leo. Ouch!" I hissed as I moved the wrong way and hurt my broken arm.

Leo and Usagi both looked at me in alarm. Leo growled, and Usagi sighed, "You're hurt. Bad. Let us take you and the Ultimate Ninja to the healer's pavilion, okay?"

The Daimyo, Leo, and I all nodded our consent. Leo lifted me bridal style, and after picking up his son, the Daimyo teleported us to the infirmary.

**Raph's POV**

I was pacing around the lair, debating what I should be doing. I really couldn't just sit back with Leo and Dani gone, it just wasn't happening.

Shouldn't they be back by now?

Don was in his lab with LH, and Mikey was making Sensei tea.

I turned to Master Splinter, "Sensei, shouldn't they be home by now? I mean, Leo was just supposed ta grab D and go."

Splinter shook his head, "I truly do not know, my son. And this troubles me to no end." He looked really upset, even more than when Shredder had Dani. "I fear your sister will react to her latest kidnapping, and that would mean Leonardo would defend her."

My eyes widened. I hadn't even thought of that! Damn it, if Dani started a fight because she was pissed off, and Leo saw, he would jump in to protect her…

And it would be the Ultimate Daimyo and Ninja against Leo and Dani. Gulp.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "We shoulda gone after them. I feel so useless here."

Master Splinter nodded, "I know it is hard, but we have no choice." He then took the tea from Mikey and walked into his room to meditate.

Mikey looked at me, "You know, Dani is still gonna be in danger when they get back."

I cocked my head in confusion and Mikey explained, "Well, her fa- I mean Tal is still after her, right?" he flinched as I growled. Damn Tal… I hadn't forgotten my promise to kill that son of a bitch. His demise was just delayed.

"I know what you mean, Mikey" Don said, coming out of his lab and walking towards us. "We still have him to worry about, and Dani and Leo aren't gonna get a rest when they come home."

"Unless we go after Tal now." I smiled at my little bros, who dropped their jaws and stared at me.

"Think about it" I continued, "Fearless and the kid don't need to be worrying about Tal the second they get home from the Battle Nexus. So, why can't we relieve some of their worry?"

Don and Mike looked at each other for a moment, then they both turned and grinned at me, saying, "We're in."

**Leo's POV**

I swear, if the Daimyo glares at my baby one more time, I'll go ballistic.

We were in the healer's pavilion, me holding Dani, who had calmed down some. The healer had used some special magic spell to take away her pain, so she just had a few bruises and cuts, but her ribs and arm were fixed.

One worry down, I lost track of how many to go.

The Ultimate Ninja was still critical, but would survive. Dani hadn't hit anything important, she had only knocked him unconscious and caused him to bleed out. She seemed extremely relieved about that, despite her hatred of the U.N., because the only person she had ever really wanted dead was the Shredder. She wasn't naturally violent, and didn't enjoy harming others.

But as she had said, she'd do whatever it took to protect her family. That's my girl.

I looked at the Daimyo, hovering over his son, "Daimyo, would you please not blame the innocent eleven-year-old child you kidnapped for the Ultimate Ninja's condition?"

The Daimyo turned to us, "Leonardo, I just cannot believe that my son would try to harm her. I cannot believe that any more than I can that the girl stabbed him."

Dani sighed as she said, "Daimyo, I AM sorry for hurting your son, but let's not forget one very important detail. You two kidnapped me, then he attacked me for no reason."

Daimyo responded, "Well, this does not change things. You are still staying here. You are in too much danger on Earth."

That's when I stepped in, "Then I demand to stay with her, as supervision. I will not leave her here alone. Either she comes with me or I stay here, but we won't be separated, especially in light of what has happened."

Dani grinned at me sweetly as I wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. I wasn't going to let them keep her here without any comfort or protection. She needed me, and the Daimyo wasn't gonna stop me from being with her.

Daimyo looked between the two of us before nodding, "Very well. Leonardo, you may stay with Danielle for now."

He turned to Usagi, but Usagi placed a hand up, "I wish to remain as well. My friends could use my help, and I won't leave them."

Daimyo smiled, "Then you three may head outside. There is a breakfast feast waiting for you in the dining hall."

With that, we walked out the door, my grip on Dani firm as Usagi trailed behind me.

**Dani and Leo: MICHAELANGEO, DONATELLO, AND RAPHAEL HAMATO!**

**Mikey, Don, and Raph:-gulp-**

**Dani-curtis-16: Hahaha. Review, I'll update at 32 reviews! Also, check out my story, My Entire Fault and let me know what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am so majorly sorry! Senior year, is, well… a pain in the ass. Especially when your roster is comprised of nothing but honors/AP/college classes. **

**The TMNT and Dani: -rolls eyes-**

**Dani-curtis-16: Plus I'm going away for a retreat this week, KAIROS to be exact.**

**Dani: That's writer language for the next update is gonna take 2 more months. **

**Dani-curtis-16: -smacks Dani upside the head-**

**Dani: Raphie, Leo, dani-curtis-16 hit me! **

**Dani-curtis-16: Anyway, on with the action -Runs away from a very pissed of Raph and Leo screaming- **

**Don's POV**

I seriously have no idea why I agreed to this.

Raph, Mike, and I are currently looking through the sewers for Tal, but we haven't seen any sign of him. But every time I suggest going home, Raph gives me a look that shuts me up real fast.

Guess I keep forgetting that he's doing this for his only older brother and best friend. Anyone else would think it was Casey who was his best friend, but Raph has always been closest to D, with Leo being a close second. If they needed him, whether he admitted it or not, Raph would be there for them.

Mikey groaned, "Do we have any idea where D's 'dear old dad' ran off to?"

I shook my head, "Not even. We already checked his lab, remember? We found nothing."

Suddenly, Raph asked, "Hey what about the office?"

I smiled and exclaimed, "Of course, Raph! Why didn't I think of that? Let's go check it out!"

The three of us hit the rooftops and ran to Tal's office, where we had confronted him for the first time.

Where Dani had learned the gut-wrenching truth that her father was the same madman who attacked her.

We all peeked into the room, and lo and behold, Tal was sitting at his desk. But we were all shocked to see that he was crying, holding a picture frame.

"What's happened to me?" he wept, looking down at the picture. Raph's eyes widened, Mikey gasped, and I just stared when we saw that it was a family portrait of a younger Tal, a beautiful young woman, and a cute baby girl.

My bros and I looked at each other; the baby was obviously Dani, and the woman must be her mother.

Raph landed in front of Tal, who jumped.

"What do you want?" he snapped at my brother.

Raph just looked at him coolly, and asked, "What happened to her?" pointing to the woman in the pic.

Tal sighed, "Yos- Shredder took her from me. I assumed he had killed her, but after seeing Danielle alive…" He trailed off and his head snapped up, "Where is Danielle? Is she alright? And what of your oldest brother?"

Raph ignored the questions but asked, "Do you think your wife could be alive? Could Shredder be holding her captive?"

Tal looked down, "I honestly don't know. But for what it's worth, I am sorry for all I have done to you and your family. I have dishonored the memory of my good friend Yoshi in what I have done to you, and I have caused my only daughter so much pain." He eyed us warily, "If she'd rather be with you, I can't think of anyone more trustworthy to protect and love her."

I nodded my head, "Someday, Dani may be able to forgive what you have done. But you have to give her some space and let her choose. She deserves that, and much more." My brothers nodded in agreement.

Tal chuckled, "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone I need to meet with…"

**Dani's POV**

I was eating a huge bowl of rice, sitting between Leo and Usagi, who were both laughing at how hungry I was.

"Leonardo-san, I fear you have been neglecting to feed her", Usagi teased.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Clearly. Sorry, sweetie, it's been so hectic, and you've been in and out of consciousness."

I grinned, "I know, but now that we are semi-safe, I gotta admit I'm starved. And this is sooo good." I took a huge bite out of a dumpling.

Leo turned to Usagi, "I never got the chance to thank you, Usagi, for protecting my baby sis. I can barely imagine what I would have done if I'd been too late…" he trailed off, wrapping an arm tightly around me and pulling me close.

Usage raised his hand, "My brother, I have come to love this little kunoichi dearly. I am all too relieved to be here to help keep her safe." Leo nodded warily.

I looked at my tired aniki. I felt a pang of guilt; he had aged 20 years in a matter of months thanks to me.

Leo glanced at my expression, "Don't start, Danielle. I will ground you if you dare blame yourself for things so outside your ability to control. I love you, of course I'm gonna do my best to protect you, and that's no fault of yours."

I growled lightly, "If I wasn't so useless…"

Usagi and Leo both dropped their chopsticks, and before Leo could have a meltdown, Usagi said, "Danielle, WHO is putting these ridiculous notions in your head?"

I tried to look down at the table, but Leo's firm hand lifted my chin so that I was looking into his eyes.

He took a deep breath, "Dani, is that what you HONESLTY think? That we find you a useless, worthless burden?"

I nodded sadly, "Shredder and Hun said so." Leo looked as if I had punched him in the gut. He pulled me into a hug, and I placed my head on his shoulder, crying into his neck like I used to do as a baby.

Leo cooed, "They were lying, angel. You've never been useless, you've never been worthless, and you've never been a burden. You're the baby of the family- MY baby- and you mean so much to us."

I sniffed, "But that makes no sense."

He sighed, "Yeah, it does, you're just too close to see it. Without you, do you think any of us would be the same? Raph would become impossible without you, Mikey wouldn't laugh as much, Don would never leave the lab, and I wouldn't be the leader I am if I didn't have you to care for."

I grinned and nodded, "True. I just wish this would all END. I know what it feels to watch your loved ones in danger; it's not fun."

Leo smirked and rubbed my hair, "I know, sweetheart, I know."

**Review! At 140, I'll update.**


End file.
